Transformers: Return
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: Sam and Mikaela take a trip to Oregon. Deep within the anceint forests they will discover new things,some may be familiar and some may not. The question is will they make it out of the forest alive?
1. What the Heck?

Transformers Return

Chapter one: "What the heck?"

Dawn had finally reached the horizon over the fields and trees of Tranquility Bay, Nevada, and it had been three long years since Sam met his new best friends, and found a girlfriend. Both were still present in his life, and both were managing life as well as he was, but something didn't feel right. Only his parents knew that his new friends were actually giant alien life from another universe, but not every other member. Somehow a secret like this bothered him greatly.

It was summer and both of the college students and they were sleeping in this morning after having a long night of goofing off and hanging out with the ever so friendly Bumblebee, Sam's Camero that he bought 3 years ago not knowing that it had a mind of it's own. After they met, Sam was terrified, but in the long run they became friends after the giant yellow robot saved both Sam and Mikaela from a Decepticon attack. The attacker was called Barricade and his presence had disappeared before the final fight. Only the Emergency hummer, Ratchet, and the red-flamed Peter-built, Optimus Prime, was concerned with this mysterious vanishing act that was unlike the devious police cruiser.

Whatever the case, Sam and Mikaela were not the least bit worried and mad sure to make every bit of their summer. Considering that in a few weeks they were going to visit some relatives in Oregon. They were Mrs. Witwicky's parents and their names were Earl and Rosy. They live in the woods at least 5 miles from Portland and only once in a while do they ventured outside of their happy, dark forest. Sam remembered being there once when he was little and he got lost in the woods for an hour before returning home. The only unfortunate part was that Optimus would only allow Bumblebee and Ratchet to accompany them. Even though it was in a few weeks, the family and Mikaela were debated on going the next day, but plans were not certain yet.

Around noon, Sam opened his brown eyes to see the sun shining in and the birds chirping like normal. He also felt his dog, Mojo, bouncing on his legs. Sam looked over to see what was bothering the dog and he saw Mikaela walking in as the small dog jumped off the bed and raced over to her side. "You know, I think he prefers me over you Sam." she said with a smile as she bent over to pick up the Chihuahua. Sam smiled and just couldn't help but stare at his beautiful Fiance. Her long brown hair was messy, but still glowed in the afternoon's light. She was medium height and really thin, but muscular due to the fact that she is training to be a mechanic in the local college. Sam on the other hand hadn't changed much in three years. He gained a few pounds of muscle trying to run away from Bumblebee whenever the alien was "playing", but other than that Sam was almost the same. He was trying for a degree as a professor or a teacher of some sorts because of his slight intelligence. He felt it was better than nothing

"Afternoon, Honey. Did you sleep well?" Sam said clambering out of his bed and stretching. Mikaela put Mojo down and walked over to him and put her hands on her soon to be husband. "I'm doing fine, but you really shouldn't worry too much , Sam." she said as she pushed him down on the bed and began to kiss his neck. Sam knew that every time they tried to do something intimate they would always get interrupted, and this time was no different. "WHOA! Sam! Mikaela! Sheesh! If your going to mate at least put a sign on your window or something!" A young male voice exclaimed outside of the window. Mikaela let out an exasperated sigh as she got off of Sam and went to the window ready to beat up whoever interrupted them. She flung open the window and glared at the cowering yellow robot who was standing outside of their room. "BUMBLEBEE!!!!" Sam! Why can't we get a house of our own and live away from these guys? We don't ever get a moments privacy whether it be from your parents or them hanging around 24-7! Sam..how will we ever raise a family!" Mikaela wined at Sam who was a bit stunned that she brought up the subject. Even though they were to be married in 3 months, they were still having their doubts. Fortunately Sam had been devising a plan. He had found a house in Protland near his grandparents house. He had been saving to purchase the house for at least a year, but so far it was too soon to reveal his plan.

To his good fortune Ronald Witwicky , Sam's father, had called them down to tell the couple that a decision had been made. "We are going tomorrow!" Mrs. Witwicky exclaimed as she jumped around the front lawn near Bumblebee's feet. Sam just stared trying to figure out why this was so exciting. " But we still have to pack Mrs. Witwicky!!!" Mikaela wined as Ratchet approached the group. "Oh, Mikaela. Call me mom..in three months you two are going to be married and you'll be my daughter-in-law. I've always wanted a daughter!" she said trying to hold back tears. Ratchet at that point shook his head. "Human mothers. Once tier offspring has found the right match their emotions flow like unnatural fluxes. You think I would be able to understand them, but sadly it will never make sense if you don't stop jumping around like a child, Mrs. Witwicky." Ratchet sighed as he sat carefully nearby.

Mrs. Witwicky stopped almost immediately and stormed up to Ratchet, being sure to give him the lecture "If you want to stay here you must keep your smart mouth to yourself". Sam and Mikaela took the opportunity to go upstairs and pack for the week of hell that was to come. All the while they packed, they talked about what they were going to do.

Meanwhile in a dark forest in Oregon, Rosy and Earl were preparing for their arrivals. "Why do we have to clean up EVERY speck of dust ?!" Earl shouted angrily as he was dusting off the old grandfather clock. "Because we want the house to look nice EARL!" Rosy shouted back while she sweeped the floor. Their argument continued but stopped when they heard a familiar sound. It almost sounded like a deep moan from the woods that echoed around the trees. Whatever was making that noise had been doing it for at lease a few months. Earl had grown tired of it, but every time they called the police they would turn and run away. Whatever it was that made that noise had to be truly terrifying, but Earl and Rosy remained because whatever was making that noise stayed far way from the house and refused to bother them.

The elderly couple continued their frenzy of cleaning not once suspecting that they were being watched and hunted by something that was not from this planet


	2. Raiding the Wheat Fields

Transformers Return:

Raiding the Wheat fields

Early the next morning, Sam heard something tapping on his window. He reluctantly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at his alarm clock, which was sitting on his dresser not far by. It read 5:15 AM. The groggy young adult groaned a bit then flopped his head back down on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but to his bad fortune was interrupted when he swore a train went through his room with it's horn blasting. Sam leaped out of bed and did everything he could from landing on his head. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?" He shouted angrily as he bolted to the window and threw it open to see Optimus standing right outside, looking a tad irritated at the boy's reaction. " Sorry ,Sam. Orders from you mother. She wants you to get dressed and ready to go" he said with a frustrated tone. Just as he said that the door to Sam's room flew open as three people, dressed and prepared, walked into his room.

"Come on Sam! Let's go already! Get your suitcase and put it in Ratchet. We will met you in the driveway." Mrs. Witwicky said nearly racing down the stairs in excitement. Sam sighed as Mikaela gave him a "Good morning" kiss on the cheek and told him that she would be waiting with Bumblebee. Sam promptly got dressed and headed out down the stairs, and into the driveway to see the golden Camero sitting in the closest to him. Ratchet, the emergency H2 was sitting behind him with the back doors open. Sam walked over to Ratchet and placed his luggage with the rest of the family's. "Are you going to manage going long distance Ratchet? it's going to be around 7 or 8 hours of driving and you did say you're a bit sluggish last night." Mikaela said approaching the front of the emergency vehicle. "_ Not to worry Mikaela. I preformed a maintenance check this morning and I should do_ _fine." _the confident H2 informed over his radio. Sam didn't know that Ratchet was feeling bad the night before and began to doubt whether this was a good time to make the trip, but he got into the driver's seat of the golden Camero and prepared for a some what long drive.

The cabin they were going t be staying in had enough room for the whole family and enough secrecy for their companions to stretch their legs every once in a while during the stay in Oregon. Sam remembered that Earl had a small wheat plantation and a lot of other farmers nearby also had wheat, as well as the occasional grape farm and cattle ranch. He had also heard from newspapers and TV news that farming regions within 50 miles of Portland were being raided by something large. The farmers believed it was an alien living in the nearby forest, the largest one in Oregon. Sam was feeling a bit nervous about going into the heart of the territory of some massive creature or gang that was causing troubles, but he had to go, he had to tell the remaining family members about his legacy and discovery.

The two vehicles pulled out of the driveway, Ratchet first, then Bumblebee, and headed towards the highway. Every hour and 30 minutes or so the convoy would stop and rest their engines while the humans took restroom breaks, ate, relaxed, then went back to the car and waited for the robots to catch their strength and continue on. After 5 hours, they were ahead of schedule and Ratchet suddenly pulled over with the passengers asking what was going on. "I..am..overheating...I need to stop for a bit." the robot replied as the Emergency H2 pulled over on the shoulder and stopped dead. Bumblebee followed suit and let Sam and Mikaela out of the car to see what was going on. As soon as Ratchet stopped, his head pop open and a mass amount of smoke poured out from the engine. "I thought you said you'd be alright Ratchet?" Sam exclaimed as he covered his face and coughed a couple of times. The robot didn't respond indicating that something was not right. "Ratchet? Are you ok?" Bumblebee said trying against all of his will to transform and help his comrade. Again, no reply, but instead a shudder from the vehicle.

"Well. At least we know he's alive. How far is it from here to the cabin?" Mikaela asked patting the side of the H2 reassuringly. "Let's see" Mrs. Witwicky paused a moment to look at the map "Ah..We are about 20 miles from Portland. If we left Ratchet then we could get there in 20 minute or so." Mrs. Witwicky said trying to contain her excitement. "No! I will not leave my comrade Mrs. Witwicky. We could always tow him to our destination" Bumblebee angrily exclaimed. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when the Autobot started to transform, but then immediately stop after seeing a black mercedes pass by. Though it was now 9 in the morning there were still very few people on the road that day. Maybe they were spooked by the wheat field behind the stranded travelers. Sam sat down on Bumblebee's hood and shook his head. "How do you expect to to him if you don't have a tow bar Bumblebee?" Sam said with an exasperated sigh. Little did any of them know, a sheriff's cruiser had pulled up behind Bumblebee and the officer was now approaching them.

"Is everything alright here?" the deep voiced officer asked, making Sam jump five feet in the air and exclaim unhappily. "WHOA! What? Oh..good timing Officer. You scared me there" Sam said trying to friendly approach the officer. As he did, he noticed something wrong. The officer had blondeish hair accompined with a mustache and his face was stoned in an angry glare. His stance was stiff and his presence was nothing like Sam had ever experienced. Sam swore up and down he had seen this man before, but from where he wasn't sure. " Is something wrong here?" the deep and cold voice asked again. "No, officer. This Emergency vehicle broke down and we can't get it to start up again. You have a truck, can you tow it somewhere for us?" Mrs. Witwicky asked not even thinking that there was something wrong with the question she was asking. The officer looked over at her, then turned around and headed back to the cruiser, which was actually a small truck. He got in and slammed the door shut, as he did, Sam swore he saw a familiar symbol on the side of the truck.

The truck stuttered and tried it's darndest to start up, but eventually it did and then slowly pulled in front of the H2. As it slowly drove by, Sam got a good look at the exterior of the truck. It was black Ford Ranger with white Doors that said "Police" in bold letters. Near the front tire there was a very familiar symbol that sent shivers down Sam's spine, followed by the familiar letters of "..To punish and enslave.." written in fancy letters over the back wheel well. There were also the numbers "643" printed every once in a while as well as "911 Emergency Response" but that was the only normal part. Sam studied it even more and realized that this truck looked like it had just come out of a Demolition Derby, then got beaten in the parking lot as it was coming out. It was a wonder that the vehicle was still working, and that's why Sam had the sudden urge just to bolt and never look back, but despite this he managed to stay put and help attack the bumper of Ratchet to the ominous police vehicle. After doing so Mrs. Witwicky climbed in the passenger side and Ronald climbed in the back despite the fact that a cab was nonexistent. The truck turned on it's sirens and slowly started to move.

Sam and Mikaela hoped back into Bumblebee and he followed the slow moving truck. At first Sam thought it was because it was just picking up speed, but after a few minutes of this they realized that this was as fast as it was going to get. Mikaela leaned over as she eyeballed the rear end of the H2 she finally caught on "Sam, Did you notice that that officer didn't ask why we had an emergency vehicle?" Mikaela asked still not taking her eyes of the car in front of her. Sam nodded his head and for the last hour they sat in silence. The hill leading into the forest gave the black Ford a lot of trouble. At one point it started going backwards and it nearly gave Sam and Mikaela a heart attack, but somehow, the damaged truck regained it's momentum and continued at a sluggish pace up the hill. Finally when it reached the top it did the exact same thing as Ratchet. It stopped dead and the hood flew up and black smoke pored out of the engine. The officer leaped whimsically out of the vehicle and started fanning the engine with whatever he could find.

Ronald and Mrs. Witwicky stepped out and stared baffled at the officer and his beaten up truck. Sam joined his parents while Mikaela tried to help the officer get rid of the smoke. "Sorry about this mess. I was just coming back from a high speed chase where this vehicle flipped. I thought I could get back in one piece, but then I saw you guys and I had to help considering all other patrolmen were off doing something else. Glad to see you folks made it to where you were going and I hope we never have to met again" he said making sure to glare extra hard at Sam and Bumblebee, as if he knew something was fishy. While they were getting the smoke to dissipate , Sam and Ronald detached Ratchet and waited for the Officer to leave, but he decided to stay a few moments and wait, so the Witwicky's and Mikaela went inside to see their family. Once they went inside, the officer froze and then flashed as a mechanical being for a second then disappeared as the truck started itself up and crawled away as if it were in pain. Bumblebee watched, but didn't think much of it considering his comrade hadn't responded for the past hour to any communications.

Inside the cabin the Witwicky's welcomed each other and settled in for the day to catch up. When night Came Bumblebee transformed and aided his sick comrade, who lay transformed and lifeless on the ground. Bumblebee looked at the house and mumbled something that was an unintelligent language to humans. Inside, Sam finally gathered the courage to take his grandparents outside and show them what happened to the family legacy. It would be a long night of explaining, but first thing was first. Rosy and Earl needed to know about their friends. "Come outside. I want you to meet someone." He said grabbing his grandmother's old wrinkled hand and carefully tugging her outside on the porch. Earl followed with cane in hand. When the door opened, the yellow robot looked up and waved happily. Both Rosy and Earl were frozen. Sam decided that now was a good time to explain things. While he did, Mikaela went over to Bumblebee.

"What's wrong with Ratchet?" she asked stroking the metal of the injured robot's arm. She felt the heat resonating off of him as if he were actually running a fever, but it was only a warm heat, nothing excruciating. "I'm not sure. Last time something like this happened it happened to me and I didn't remember anything about my condition. All I knew was that I felt exhausted and miserable." Bumblebee said stilled baffled. Mikaela was about to ask another question, but then she heard a crash in the trees and something heavy fall to the ground as whatever it was let out a howl of pain. Mikaela leaped away and cowered behind Bumblebee who was now standing up, preparing to defend the humans at all coasts, even if it was just a wild animal. The sounds also caught the Witwicky's off guard as well as the all whipped around and huddled near each other. " That sounds like the forest monster. We've been hearing it's weird calls for at least two months now. We've tried getting the police involved, but they ran off as soon as they got near the beast." Rosy said trying not to get squished by Sam or Ronald.

As the howling continued it's sounds sounded more like grumbles as they distinctly heard the leaves and grass crunch under some kind of feet. The beast sounded like it was walking on four legs with the exception on a limp of some kind. from Mikaela's point of view, she thought she saw a long segmented tail thrashing from side to side as the beast walked deeper into the woods. Mikaela's curiosity took over as she edged her way to the forest and soon slipped into the shadows of the trees. "MIKAELA!" Bumblebee and Sam said at the exact same time and both took off, but Bumblebee was too big to continue on. "Bring her back Sam!" Bumblebee said trying to find a gap in the trees so he could slip through, but failed in every attempt.

Inside the forest Mikaela followed giant footprints left behind by the beast and walked carefully without tripping over the uprooted limbs. "Mikaela!" Sam shouted as he raced up behind her. She whipped around as the two collided and fell to the ground. "Sam! What. What was that thing?" She said hoping he caught a better glimpse than she did. "I don't know. All I saw was the tail, or something that resembled it. We should go back. We shouldn't be here." Sam said, but right as the two stood up the came face to face with a giant metallic snaggletoothed dragon thing with four glowing red eyes. Both exclaimed and instinctively ran deeper into the forest as the head slammed it's face against the ground trying to take a snap at them. They heard the creature curse and then it chased after them, only this time standing on it's hind legs. It was fast and efficient enough to slither it's way through the trees, but it's limp was in it's right leg as it soon gave away and the creature came crashing to the ground, Howling and screeching in agony. Sam continued running, but Mikaela stopped and whipped around to see what was hounding them.

The beast was mostly revealed in the small amount of the moonlight that was slipping through. It was metallic and it resembled a monster that she had seen three years ago. It's long tail flailed around and each segment had it's own spike. The legs were long and resembled a carnivorous dinosaur's feet. It's body was dented and scratched and it reminded Mikaela of the truck that they had encountered earlier. Sam too turned around to see this, but unlike Mikaela, his mind remembered the monster that chased them 3 years back. The monsters name was Barricade. "Was this the same Decepticon or something else?" Sam asked himself. He knew that if they sticked around long enough, then they might find out, but there was something that bothered both humans. If this was a monster, then why did it help them earlier?


	3. SKUNK!

Transformers Return:

SKUNK!!!!

Sam and Mikaela had paused for far too long. All the while they stared at the beast ,who was regaining it's bipedal stance, they thought of the horror that both faced when encountered by the menacing 18 foot tall monster. Sam remembered it's question and every detail about the moment in time;

It was right after he had discovered his car was alive. He was running from it and ended up losing the old Camaro in a junkyard. He heard sirens and whipped around to see a black police cruiser approaching slowly, lights flashing and sirens chirping. With his mother's pink bike he bolted for the car thanking the officer inside for having good timing, only to slam against the ground when the door to the car suddenly opened. Sam grunted in pain as the car engine purred calmly waiting for the boy to get up. As Sam stood up he thanked the officer. "Oh..thank god your here officer. You see I was being chased by my car and it chased me here on my mom's bike" he paused for a moment to point at the bike laying on the ground "And you need to get out of the car" he slammed his fist on the hood of the cruiser trying to prove a point " and help me ri-.." but he was cut off when the car's engine roared and lurched forward throwing Sam on the ground. It revved it's engine furiously at him as he tried to frantically apologize to the officer while trying to stop the car from running over him by placing his feet on the roll bar. When it stopped an alien rod with weird sharp protrusions moved forward from what was the headlight of the vehicle. It swirled around a few times before Sam realized he was in deep trouble.

As the Engine revved once more, pieces of metal began to shift into different places and after only a few seconds, a large robot with the most pissed off look stood hovering over him. Sam screamed and clambered to his feet only to be chased by the robot, who was faster than him. After the monster caught Sam on a back swing, the human flew against a car and cracked it's windshield. Momentarily breathless the world grew quiet as he looked up to see that the robot had grabbed the sides of the car and it's head was only a few inches away from Sam's. "ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN 217?!" the cold metallic voice shouted which made Sam want to curl up in a ball and cry. "Wha?" he stupidly replied after his fleeting moment of fear. "_ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!?" _the monster asked with more anger and frustration filling his booming voice. "Yeah?" Sam hesitantly asked as he studied the face. It had sharp metallic yellow teeth protruding from what looked like a mouth, a human like face, and four glowing red eyes that had one of the angriest look Sam had ever seen since he learned about the woman's PMS.

"WHERE IS EBAY ITEM: 221561?!?" The black monster said baffling Sam to where he could only grunt in question. "WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!?!" The robot said slamming his fists angrily against the ground.

Sam had remembered that day of fear and he was so happy that after that moment he met one of his best friends, Bumblebee, who saved their lives from the police cruiser Decepticon, who was believed dead. But now, the creature had finally stood to find the humans who had almost frozen in time despite their instincts screaming in their heads. It looked around and even stuck it's head in the air and what looked like sniffing for their scent. It must have caught on, for it's menacing head turned to stare at them. Mikaela felt time freeze as the black mechanical monster's mouth opened revealing rows of sharp jagged teeth deeper in the mouth cavity. But her attention was caught on it's right side of the menacing head. Those two eyes were mostly hidden from the face being crushed and crumpled in on itself.

As time sped back to normal, Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and tugged her enough to snap her back into reality as the giant beast ran towards them once more, this time determined on catching the humans. Sam and Mikaela were running as fast as the could even though the giant was only one step away from them, but what a time to trip. Sam saw a large log laying not far from where he was headed. First he needed to get the robot to stop first, but it took care of that on it's own. Once again it's leg gave a way, but this time it fell and one of it's large fingers triped Mikaela. "AH! Sam! I think I hurt myself! Help me get away from this thing!" She shouted as the monster tried to pick itself up for round three.

Sam raced back and helped Mikaela get on her feet. She had a large gash on the side of her left leg, but she could still walk. Sam walked her over to the log ans asked her to hid anywhere she could without being detected. As he did this, the large black monster was finally getting up. Sam stood on top of the log and waved his hands to get the creatures attention. "HEY! BIG UGLY MONSTER!!! I'M OVER HERE!!!" Sam taunted as the beast glared at him and once started the chase. Sam ran and looked back at Mikaela who had found a knook under the log and hid under it. As the monster approached Sam hid behind a tree and looked around to see if his plan would work, to his horror, it only made things worse.

The monter's right foot landed on the log and smashed it to peices, but not without paying a price. The beast's foot caught on a strong vine that did trip the creature, but the log was smashed and peices of wood lay all around the surrounding area. As the monster's right leg smashed into a large sharp rock, Sam ran back towards the smashed log and found Mikaela was curled up in a ball. "Mikaela are you alright!" Sam shouted sweeping away the wood splinters around her frantically. "I'm fine Sam! I'm fine. Just get me out of here!" She said hugging Sam and crying in his chest out of fear. Sam tried to calm her down, but nothing would work.

"Please do not cry human. Had I known I would cause such terror I would have never given chase." A deep metallic voice moaned through agony. Mikaela stopped and looked over at the robot which was lieing motionless not far by. It's left arm was the closest thing to the human. With hand stretched out Sam saw a bag in the middle of it's palm. Mikaela walked over to see what it was and found that it was a handbag. The same exact kind that Mrs. Witwicky carried with her. "have you been chasing us to give this back?" Sam said registering that it was his mom's favorite handbag. The beast's head moved as it raised a few inches and turned a bit so the two left eyes could see what was happening.

Sam stepped forward and reached for the bag in the beast's mangled and scratched hand. It made no resistance instead just watched Sam take the bad fro it's hand. "Yeah, It is my mom's bag. She must have accidentally left it in the truck...which is you!" He said pointing at the large creature that sat before him. It didn't acknowledge his comment, instead lowered it's haed back to the ground. Sam was expecting it to move, but it didn't sor some strange reason. Out of the corner of it's eye, the large creature's attention was drawn to a small furry creature approaching from it's right. Sam looked over and immediatly backed away. Mikaela looked and followed suit. The beast looked over at the creature and laid it's nose in front of the small creature, who in turn stamped it's feet in warning. Sam and Mikaela readied themselves to bolt as the machine's nostrils flared as it took a whiff of the creature in front of him.

Having not taken it's warning the little animal turned around a sprayed the machine's face, then ran off as the large creature skwirmed and wriggled away from the sudden horrible smell that overloaded it's nostrils. Sam bolted away from the now thrashing beast but Mikaela stayed for some reason. She examined the terror that had helped them tiwce. After a few moments the monster laid still once more and stared at Mikaela who stood only a few yards away from it's nose. It was laying on it's side and torso was twisted slightly so it could lay it's head flat on the ground.

She started to walk around the beast, examining it even more. It's tail was long, segmented, and whiplike with spikes running down the spine. It's left leg was sprwaled out in front while it's right lingered back. Mikaela walked up to the left foot, which was considerably large compared to her, and felt compelled to touch one of the preotrusion's that resembeled a claw on a dinosaur's toe. "Waht are you doing Mikaela?!" Sam whispered loudly, not remembering that the creature could understand him. "Shut up Sam! It's not hurting me." She snapped back with her eye catching a glint of something different near it's right leg, but it was almost to dark to tell. As she stepped forward to look she spoke to the beast in her soft voice. "Do you have a name?" She asked approaching the monster's abdomen.

For a moment there was only silence where the wind rustled the tree's leaves and crickets and other night animals returned from their frightened state to their normal activities. Mikaela finally got close enough to distinctly see a rock slicing through the beasts lower thigh. As she let out a gasp Sam finally felt brave enough to retrive his companion. "Come on Mikaela, lets get home. Mom and Dad will be worried." Sam whispered in her ear tugging her away from the injured monster. As the made their way to the front of the beast, which seemed to have slipped into a stasis or something, they headed away only to be stopped. "I think...my name..is Barricade." the monster said sounding unsure of it's statement.


	4. The Hacking

Transformers Return:

The Hacking

At his luxurious home near Little Rock Arkansas, John Keller the previous Secretary of defense sat down to enjoy his Monday at home. After the presidential election he was retired from the Pentagon and sent home to resume his normal life. His wife and Kids were off shopping for the day, so he just sat on the sofa and relaxed. Even though he wasn't high rank in the Office anymore, he still had good connections with Soccent Base and his new friends Lennox, Epps, Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, Maggie, Glen and the Autobots.

Lennox and Epps spent their time with their family and hanging out telling stories of the fights with giant robots they had. Maggie and Glen became an Analyst near Little Rock and they had high authority. Simmons hasn't said anything for a while but considering he was taking Rand R in Canada, who could blame him. Keller had received word that Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Ratchet had gone to visit relatives for a while and that's all that he knew about what was going on with his friends. Essentially he felt that everything was slowing down for him and he didn't feel left out at all.

He turned on the TV to see what was going on in the world and just as he did, the house phone rang. "Hold on! Hold on! I'm coming" he said knowing that it didn't matter whether he said anything or not. He slowly got off the Sofa and found the phone next to the chair across the room. "Hello" he said casually figuring it was some telemarketer. "John Keller? This is Maggie. I've got a problem. Have you seen the News lately?" the British accented woman asked over the phone. "I just turned it on Maggie. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked sitting back down and staring at the TV. "Something is defiantly wrong. Have you received word form Soccent or any other military base?" she asked. Keller swore he heard a familiar electronic sound in the back round. "No I haven't. Why? What's going on?"

"For the past week all Military bases, the Pentagon, and Air Force One have been hacked and all by the same thing..or at least something close to it." She said with her fingers typing frantically on the keyboard. "By what? Do you know?" the elderly man said seeming rather confused. "Maybe this sound will trigger your memory." she said and after saying that she held the phone up to her computer which was making an electronic screeching noise of sorts that Keller had heard before. After recognizing it his mouth dropped in astonishment. It was the same sound that had hacked their system three years ago. "Apparently, there are more of those aliens out there that want information and know that we are the only ones that hold it." She said taking the phone away and putting it back to her ear.

"What kind of information is it looking for?" Keller said standing up and pacing now realizing that this was an urgent phone call. "Glen is looking into it, but all he can find are select files on certain aliens like Bumblebee and Optimus. Whatever it's looking for is going to make hell for those guys and we need to tell Sam and Mikaela immediately." She said sounding even more urgent. "There is no way. The left on vacation for a week. Simmons is gone too. The only ones I can get a hold of is Lennox and Epps." he said looking in his phone book for the numbers. "That might be advised. They may be able to find Sam..Hold on..I think I know where the hacking is originating from. 5 miles west of Portland, Oregon. That's impossible. There's nothing there but forest!" She said re checking her math and information. " Should we send the Military?" Keller asked thinking this is some state of emergency.

"I don't know. It hasn't hacked anything since Saturday, but that doesn't mean it's not hacking any local information. I think Epps is in the general region. Maybe we can ask him if he will go and investigate for us. Also see if you can contact any of the other aliens, they may know something we don't." she said and she quickly hung up before Keller had time to ask anything else. He quickly searched for the number to Epps's house.

In Portland, Oregon around 5 in the afternoon, Epps just got back home. He tossed the keys on the counter and checked for any messages on the house phone. Right as he walked up it rang. He instinctively picked it up and answered in his causal way. "Hello, This is Epps, if you a telemarketer please hang up now." he said with a sigh. "Nice to hear from you too Epps. This is John Keller and I've just received word that the nation's military has been hacked by the aliens again." the Elderly man said with a serious tone. The young man's facial expression changed dramatically. "Are you sure?" He asked stupidly. "Yes and I'm calling to see if you can check out the location where the hacker is." Keller said. "Alright. Let me get a piece of paper and write that down. I'll go and investigate immediately." he said searching for paper and a pen.

"You'll be heading 5 miles out of town west. There should be a forest and that's all I know. Ask any locals if they've heard or seen anything strange." Keller said. Epps frowned as he examined the information that was given to him. "But sir, that's in the middle of the forest. There's no one something is there. But I do know of the people who live in the forest. Maybe they might know." Epps said grabbing his keys to his car. "Find out what it is and report back immediately. Also..If you see Lennox, tell him to come with you. This maybe a dangerous alien and you could not handle it on your own." Keller said and without warning hung up. Epps felt strange, but giddy. Lennox was going to be visting his family around 6, but could the hacker still be there by that time.

"Hey Buddy!" someone said as the door flung open to reveal Lennox, Hiswife and three year old daughter. "Good to see ya man! But you and I, we gotta go." Epps said dragging the scruffy man away from his family. "What do you mean. We just got here." he said feeling rather lost. Epps looked over his shoulder ar Lennox's wife and child then whispered in his ear, "The aliens are hacking the system again and it's not far from here. We've been ordered to investigate."

"You're kidding!" Lennox said stepping back looking astonished. "What is it honey?" the wife said? "Ma'am, you wouldn't mind if me and your husband went out to take care of something very important would ya?" Epps said trying to sound as sincere as possible. Her face morphed into one of worry, but she gladly nodded her head knowing that whatever it was must have been really important. "Come on man, we can't waste anytime. It'll be dark by the time we get there." Epps said racing to his car with Lennox following behind.

As soon as Epps started the engine to a Black Mercedes, Lennox looked over. "So where is the signal coming from?" He asked hopeing it would be easy to find. "You ain't going to like it. It's in the middle of a forest. Fortunatly there are locals there and I think they are related to Sam Witwicky." Epps said pulling out on the road. "No way? You wonder if they might be there?" Lennox said hoping that he could see the couragous boy again. "I don't know..They might still be in Nevada, but whatever the case, we will find out what is hacking into the system." Epps said reaching the first stoplight.

They had to travel all the way across town just to get to the outskirts of the city. Finally, around 6:30, as things were getting dark, Epps pulled into a driveway leading a few yards into the Forest where the signal originated. When it got to the point where the black amn couldn't see two feet in front of him, he turned on his headlights, revealing a large yellow robot only three yards away. "HOLY!!! Oh..it's Bumblebee!" Lennox exclaimed immediatly jumping out of the car as Epps turned it off. "BUMBLBEE!! How are you doing man..er...robot?" Epps said with a smile on his face. They could tell the robot also looked over joyed as well. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you in forever? What brings you here??" Bumblebee said with a big "smile" on his face.

"Well we are here on official bases, but since you guys are here then I suppose Sam and Mikaela are too?" Epps said looking around hoping they weren't sneaking up on the two officials. Bumblebee's face immediatly turned into a frown as he looked over at his comrade laying on the ground not far by, then back at the forest edge were he was standing. "What's the matter? What the hell is wrong with Ratchet?" Lennox said looking at the lifeless H2. Bumblebee shrugged. "We don't know. He just suddenly malfunctioned around noon or so and he hasn't been doing anything since. Oddly enough, he's doing the same thing I've done as well as Optimus and we don't know what's causing it." Bumblbee said walking back over to his comrade who had started to move again.

"Ratchet?!" Bumblebee said as soon as he caught the movement and ran towards the mechanics side. Ratchet's eyes opened and he looked around with the most confused look Bumblebee had ever seen. "What happened? Where am I?" the caution yellow robot said sitting up. "We don't know. You were fine then all the sudden, nothing. Are you okay?" the smaller yellow mech said standing up. Ratchet nodded his head and stood up. He acted like nothing was ever wrong with him and it made little sense to Bumblebee.

"What the hell is going on here?" Epps finally managed to say. Ratchet looked over and greeted the new guests. "I'm not sure, but the same thing has happened to me and Optimus in the past week." Bumblebee said now heading back over to the edge of the forest. "Where are Sam and Mikaela?" Ratchet said noticing he was not being attacked by the usually happy humans. Bumblebee pointed into the forest. "Some kind of large animal went through there 15 minutes ago and they went after it. I haven't heard anything since and I'm getting rather worried." Bumblebee said still looking for a way to get into the forest without killing anything.

Lennox's eyes widened. "You mean they are in there right now..with a hacker?!?!" He shouted as he ran into the forest. Bumblebee watched as Epps ran into the forest after him. By now Ronald and Mrs. Witwicky had made their way over to the two robots. "What is going on here? Are Sam and Mikaela ok?" Ronald asked to Bumblebee not noticing that Ratchet was better. Bumblbee only shook his head then sat down and put one hand over his head. "What a mess" he with a very astounded tone.

Epps and Lennox darted through the forest with the greatest of ease. Every so often the would Shout for Sam and Mikaela hoping they hadn't wandered to far into the forest. "SAM!! MIKAELA!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!" Epps said at the top of his lungs. Only a block away Sam, Mikaela and Barricade all heard the two humans calling for the two adolescents. "WE'RE OVER HERE!!!!" Sam said cupping his mouth and shouting at the top of his lungs. Epps and Lennox heard the yell and were able to pin-point where it came from. The raced over branches and fallen logs until they found the two humans. Lennox was the first to get there and Mikaela was so overjoyed that she ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey..What are terrified of Mikaela?" the scruffy man said calmly as she noticed the young woman was shaking like a leaf. Epps soon came up behind Lennox. "I think I know why." he said staring at the large beast the was laying only four yards away. Lennox looked up and his mouth dropped. Sam turned around then looked back at the military operatives. "We've got to get out of here." Epps said now running up to Sam and tugging the boy away. "Hey! No! He needs our help!" Mikaela said in protest of Lennox moving her away. "Help! This thing has hacked the military, Pentagon, and Air Force One all less than a month. Unless of course there is another alien out here." Lennox said now picking up Mikaela and running away as fast as he could. Sam wanted to leave for a long time, so he made no objections to the sudden moving.

As Epps and Sam ran past Lennox and Mikaela, who was now on her feet because she didn't like to be carried, as she turned back to see that the beast was now trying his darndest to move. She knew he was a Decepticon, but he helped them and she didn't feel it was right to just leave him, but she had no choice now. Barricade looked up as a dew drop ran from one of his eyes. Not from sadness, but from the great pain that he was now suffering. As they dissapeared from sight he let out a agonizing screech and fell back to the ground exahusted from the day's activites.

Mikaela did everything she could to resist the horrible soudn that now echoed through the forest. Lennox tried to keep her from going back as well by giving her encouraging words. "Don't worry. We'll come back to help him. Right now you need help and we are almost to the edge of the forest." He said as calmly as he could while running. Mikaela smiled and nodded her head knowing that Lennox would keep his promise.

As soon as the exited the forest Bumblebe checked on Sam and Mikaela. "What the hell happened? I hope you guys are alright otherwise Optimus will have my ass" he siad trying to make everyone feel better. Ratchet chuckled, "No. I think I would have your ass while Optimus would just take the head." "Ratchet!!Your okay now? What happened?" Sam said feeling relived that no one had died that night. Mikaela was relieved too, but she didn't feel quite the same as Sam did. Ratchet shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Bumblebee followed suit. "I'm not sure yet. But since this is the third time it's happened in almost a numerical sequence, I'm sure that it's not a coincidence." The Emergency H2 said in a dull tone. "You mean you think you may know?" Sam said trying to interrpret what he just said. Bumblebee nodded his head. "While you four we're gone we were discussing and we've only come up with one solution. We think someone maybe trying to hack our data files to find information." Bumblebee said, who also had a dry tone.

Lennox and Epps glanced over at each other with a look of fear. Ratchet caught this look and immediatly questioned it. "We came here because we had gotten a call saying that some alien's signal had hacked the Pentagon,the millitary, and Air force one all in the past month. I was never told what it was looking for, but I'm sure it had to do with you guys. Maybe it's not a coincidence, but that alien out there in the forest must have been the culpret." Epps said looking over at Mikaela. "So it was one of us. I had a feeling it was." Bumblebee said darkly. Ratchet looked over at Bumblebee, then Epps, then Mikaela. "Do you guys know who it was? Did he say?" the mechanic alien asked Mikaela and Sam. Sam nodded his head while Mikaela shouted who it was and everything else.

"It was Barricade and he's hurt! He helped us when you broke down and he chased us again to give Mrs. Witwicky's purse back to us. If he wanted to kill us he would have already done so! He's not evil! We need to help him!" Mikaela shouted nearly running back into the forest, but she was tackled to the ground by Sam. "No! Remember what Lennox said? He said that we would help him later." Sma siad in ehr ear. "BUT HE NEEDS HELP NOW!!!" Mikaela sobbed as she broke free and ran back into the forest. "Sam. Let her go. As she said. If Barricade wanted to kill her, then he would have already done so. Hopefully she will find him." Bumblebee said wisely.

"How can you say that! That thing tried to kill you!" Sam said remembering the death match that they had three years ago. Ratchet wisely spoke once more. "Sam. Barricade was once an Autobot. And I have a feeling that he's lost all information about his past. So he will be more likely to protect Mikaela rather than destroy her." the H2 spoke wisely. Lennox stood up feeling a bit lost. "So you mean that the thing that's hacking everyone's information..has Amnesia??" he siad trying to put two and two together. "In a sense yes. But his information maybe lost forever." Bumblebee said also standing up. Sam hadn't moved from his spot. He just stared into the forest hoping that Mikaela would be alright.

"Sam. There is no way we can find her in the dark. You must trust Barricade. Now go inside and get some rest." Ratchet ordered. Sam didn't question him. Epps and Lennox followed the unhappy boy into the house only to be greated and offered to stay the night by Rosy. Outside Ratchet and Bumblebee conversed. "Do you really think that he may have reverted to his old ways?" the Camaro asked pacing back and forth. "I'm not sure, but unless Barricade is playing a trick, it may be true. Let's hope for the best"


	5. Night With a Monster

Transformers

Night with a monster

Mikaela ran and ran even though she had no idea if she was going in the right direction. She would trip over limbs and rocks every now and then, but all and all, she was just plain out lost. She wish she hadn't left Sam and the Autobots. Soon she found herself on the ground sobbing. All she could think about how lost she was and how she would never find her way out. Little did she know that she was almost in the same spot she was in before Epps and Lennox had found her, but there was something missing from this spot.

Mikaela had also not noticed that a large shadow had casted over her and a beast of some sort was snarling over her. She looked over her shoulder hoping to see a robot, but instead it was much less friendly. A mountain lion, perched on a rocked, had Mikaela it it's sights. Now the human wasn't sure what to do. She had never encountered a mountain lion before, so he first instinct was to get up and run like hell. As she got up and ran her eyes were caught on a giant metallic structure not far by, but it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Still attached to the rock, was Barricade's right leg. Where the rest of the beast had gone she didn't know, but that wasn't her biggest problem at the time. She bolted past the dismembered leg at great speed. The Mountain Lion quickly chased after her hoping this meal would be an easy one, but Mikaela, despite her injured leg and high heels, wasn't going to give in that easy. She screamed hoping it would deter the cat, but it played no effect, or so she thought. She tried throwing any limbs she could get a hold of while running, but she missed or the large animal dodged it with ease. A plan was formulating in her head that might help her.

The next big tree she ran past she dived behind and kicked off her high heels and took them in hand, her primal defense instinct had kicked in. As the cat rounded the corner, she took a swing, but missed. The large cat leaped at her and Mikaela saw everything before her in slow motion. A thin lean beast hungry for meat went flying through the air at her with claws outstretched and fangs bared. Just as the claws started to touch the woman's skin, a black spaded metal object bashed into the cat, causing it to fly into the tree. Mikaela didn't think that whatever saved her could possibly be dangerous so she ran behind a large white and black metal arm. She soon found her self hiding underneath what looked like a massive metal beast, but she made no effort to distinguish from friend or foe. All she knew was that this large thing was now facing off the large cat. Even though the metal beast was considerably larger, the cat' s speed, agility, and determination for food could be enough to give the larger opponent problems.

The cat circled it's large opponent, looking for a weak spot to attack. The lion's instincts were to take down any weak prey, and to it, a giant metal robot looked like prey. As it circled the black creature, it found it;s right leg was but a mere stub, meaning a weakness for the large cat. It sprung with it's claws ready to latch on to the prey, but again the black spaded tail proved to swift for the lion. This time the blow to the animal was enough to send it scurrying back into the depths of the wild. Mikaela, having the opportunity to watch the fight, didn't realize that she was hanging on to the left front limb of the metal beast. She moved out from under it now feeling safer, but then remembered that she may not have been as safe as she hoped. She whipped around to examine her savior and to her relief, Barricade stood on his hands and knee looking down at her. As she approached the beast to thank him, he lowered his body from push-up position to laying on his "stomach".

"You have some great timing" Mikaela said not remembering she was dealing with a bad-ass Decepticon. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but to surprise he snarled at her as if he had never seen her before. She jumped back fearing her hand would be bitten off. "What's wrong? Are you frightened, human?" He said with an almost devious chuckle. She stared at him wide-eyed before he realized that she didn't know how to take a joke. "I'm just pulling your leg, as you humans would say. I have no intention or energy to harm you." he said laying his head down with his two left eyes facing her. Mikaela relaxed a bit, but then remembered that his leg was somewhere else, but not attached to him. "Are you ok?" She asked trying once again to get close. The large black beast didn't move, but instead looked at her with an almost regretful look. "You came back here only to check on me. How sweet, but don't ever do it again." He paused for a moment to sigh unhappily and hoisted his heavy body to where he could almost crawl again. "I suppose then your friends will be looking for you. And you being human should not be out in this forest alone or with a giant. No I will take you back to your friends." He said lowering his head. Mikaela was unsure of what she was supposed to do, but after Barricade nudged the one of the two large horns extending from his brow towards Mikaela, she figured out that she was supposed to climb on. She grabbed on to the horn and hoisted herself up to the giant's shoulders. It was only then she remember her insignificant size compared to these giant creatures, and granted she wasn't on Optimus's shoulder. it was still large enough to make her feel tiny.

As she clung onto the protrusion that turned into the left side of the upper door of the truck, the giant reached forward with his long left limb and sunk his claws deep within the earth. He tucked his bad arm underneath his chest and used his left knee and his tail to help him move. As the monster dragged his body to where his left arm was completely bent, Mikaela could feel the massive gears and operating systems churn and turn to move the giant 5 feet forward. She recalled Bumblebee having to do the same thing but without the same advantages and disadvantages. Bumblebee had lost both of his legs but had both arms, even though they anatomically correct to a humans arms. Barricade had one arm and a leg functioning as well as a tail, but his long arms and his massive chest pulled him forward farther and faster, but the problem still remained that Barricade was not strong enough or fast enough to keep tugging his weight to wherever the cabin was.

After what seemed like hours of this toiling pace, Barricade finally collapsed under the continuous pressure that ached his joints. "I cannot go any farther. Not now anyway. It's almost sunrise and I sense we are close enough to find, so I suggest you get some rest before we are found." Barricade said effortlessly. His body felt like everything feel a part after that moment as his optics powered down and he fell into a temporary stasis. Mikaela tried to figure out how she was supposed to sleep, but after propping herself against the protrusion, she immediately slipped into a slumber


	6. The Awakening and Capture

Transformers Return

Awakening and capture

Deep under the ocean's surface, a whale peacefully swims past a large hunk of metal that is slowly floating down to the bottom. The whale, being ignorant and in a blissful state, thought nothing of when the best accidentally swiped the large metalic scrap with one of it's long flippers. It continued on without a care not realizing that the metal hunk had released a serge of energy and it's red fearsome optics began to glow vibrantly. Only feet away, other metal scraps, some small, some large, also had their optic's glowing a scarlet that lit the ocean in front of them. Like the first one, their bodies began to repair themselves until they resembled large mechanical beasts, that looked slightly similar to humans. A particularly large one that had helicopter blades mounted on it's back, was the first to figure out where it was. In the process it contacted the rest of the metal bodies floating nearby in a language that wasn't human. Another, which was considerably smaller and had features of a tank was the first to respond, who was soon followed by another who resembled a specialized digger. The final two to respond was a tiny, wiry frame that was the only with blue eyes of the group, and the one that was batted by the whale in the first place.

"Where are we?" The one that resembled a helicopter asked. "I think we are in something the human's call water. I wouldn't know. Barricade was always the know it all" The small frame said sadly, knowing that his giant partner wasn't around. "Whatever the case, we are alive again. It must have been a small scrap of the Allspark that wasn't destroyed. What luck." the one that was first hit said. "Lord Megatron. Blackout, Frenzy, Bonecrusher, and myself are all account for. But it seems we are missing Starscream as well as Barricade. Should we try to find them or should we destroy the Autobots?" The tank who was called Devastator asked as if he were a thousand years old. The lord of the group focused his red eyes to the surface as he transformed into some alien jet and bolted for the sun's rays. The helicopter, Blackout followed suit, be allowed the other three to hitch a ride considering that their forms were not designed for water, or to get out of the water. As all reached the surface, the alien jet threw out an order. "I want Blackout and Frenzy to find Barricade. Without his knowledge, we know nothing of this world. Devastator and Bonecrusher, find the Autobots, and terminate them if possible. I will Find Starscream and any other Decepticon followers. If we are lucky Starscream will have found Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Hexane. All are valuable allies and will know how to take this planet for our new home. Now go!"

As all of them parted on their missions, the oddest couple a Cybertronian would ever see looked at each other with spiteful looks. Both had never liked working with each other because of their differences despite the fact that Barricade was both of their friends. "Ok pipsqueak. We have to work together to find our friend. Are you going to cooperate?" the deep voiced helicopter said solemnly. Frenzy glared at him and immediately tried to contact his partner over the com-link. "Barricade. Barricade.. If you can hear me then pick up and respond." Frenzy said essentially talking to himself. On the other end of the line there was a great amount of static before a hesitant voice responded. "Hello...how do you know my name? Who is this?" the voice that to Frenzy was Barricade. "Barricade? Where is your position?" Frenzy said hoping that his partner would be cooperative, but to his bad fortune, Barricade seemed freaked out by something and disconnected. "What's wrong? Is he there" Blackout said crouching to try and be eye level with Frenzy, but failed. "He didn't seem excited to know that we are alive. Fortunately my communicator is high tech and picked up his coordinates. Let's head out!." Frenzy said as he started running at a fast pace for his size, but Blackout was able to keep up with him in a single step. Despite his offers, Frenzy remained on the ground and the odd pari traveled at a slugs pace from the beach.

Miles away, Mikaela snapped to her senses and discovered she wasn't sleeping on the beast anymore. She bolted up and looked around only to run into Sam. As they both fell to the ground, Rosy walked into the cramped room to see both collapsed on the floor . "Oh my gosh! Are you two alright?" Rosy panicked as she came running towards the two teenagers. "Ow! Yeah. I think we are alright. Aren't we Mikaela?" He said, but he already found that his fiance had bolted up and raced out the door past Rosy. She was walking at a rather fast pace and didn't notice that Sam was following to see what was her hurry. She opened the door that lead outside and began searching frantically. She saw Ratchet and Bumblebee, but it wasn't who she was looking for. They both looked at her in utter shock that she was awake so soon even though she began storming up to Ratchet, not realizing that two clawed feet were following silently behind her. Sam also followed Mikaela but at a faster pace. "Where is he Ratchet? You two better not have hurt him!" she growled has her hormones raged.

"Mikaela!" Sam said putting his hand on her shoulder, but didn't get to say anything else to see PMS turn and look him in the eyes. Then the woman focused on the clawed toes behind Sam and followed their origins, which began to bend down and shift to Mikaela's eye level. In the sunlight, Mikaela was relieved to see the familiar black and white body of Barricade. "I'm glad to know that you are alright, human. I was concerned if your frail structure would be able to resist the cold, but apparently my studies are still not enough to understand the human mind." The large droid said with the his two left eyes fixed on Mikaela. The small female human noticed that his body was completely, except for the right side of his face which remained smashed. "I fixed him while you were sleeping. I also did a scan on his memory. He doesn't seem to be able to remember anything beyond his name and his existence. I also discovered that he had found technology allowing him to hack Optimus's, Bumblebee's, and my servos." Ratchet said glaring at Barricade who looked at him with a rather innocent look. "So, is that why you couldn't function right yesterday?" Sam asked realizing that he was part of this conversation as well. As Ratchet nodded, Lennox and Epps joined in.

"He's done more than hacked you guys. He's also hacked the Pentagon, Multiple army bases, and Air Force one. If the new Secretary of Defense finds you, you'll be ripped to shreds." Epps said looking at the large black beast who had no clue as to what to do. "I meant no harm. At that time I was trying to find any files that would lead me to other Cybertronians. I hacked someone named Starscream last night and found a large amount of data. Including that 4 million years ago my memory was erased and reprogramed under Megatron's control. Apparently, I haven't always been a Decepticon, and now with knowledge of my Autobot past as well as my Decepticon, I'm torn as to what I should do and what side I should join." Barricade said seeming to be lost in his thoughts. Not but five minutes later, The group heard a helicopter flying towards them. They thought nothing at first until a large MH Helicopter landed and transformed into Blackout. Epps stared at the beast remembering very well what happened the first time these two met. Blackout, Ratchet, and Bumblebee prepared their guns for a fight, but Barricade sprung in between the two sides and thrust his arms out, grabbing Blackout's and Bumblebee's guns hoping the two wouldn't shoot an trusting Ratchet to listen to any reason.

"Ok..I know why your looking for me. You two are my friends, but I beg of you all. Please don't fight. I don't care whose orders your under." Barricade pleaded to both sides. Bumblebee and Ratchet lowered their weapons but Blackout refused. If it weren't for the fact that Barricade was standing between the two, he would be blasting away. Frenzy appeared up from behind Blackout and looked in shock at his partner. "Barricade. Don't tell me you are going to join the Autobots?" Frenzy whimpered as he looked away from his friend. the large black beast looked down at his former partner and bent down to look at his friend. "Frenzy. I took care of you when you were young, but I haven't always been a decepticon. No, now I'm torn between sides" the droid said trying to cheer Frenzy up, but it didn't work. Instead everyone's attention was soon focused on new sounds. More helicopters, and cars.

The first to arrive were three small black helicopters with familiar symbols on their sides. Mikaela and Sam recognized them immediately and cringed in fear when 4 black SUVs arrived with the same symbols. All of the doors opened and operatives in black suits stepped out, some with guns and others without. "All of humans, step down to the ground and put you hands over your heads. Aliens, I want to know which one of was the one to hack the Pentagon, Military bases, and Air Force One." A small familiar man said glaring at Bumblebee. "Agent Simmons? I thought Sector 7 was disbanded?" Lennox said complying to his wishes. Simmons stepped up to him and gave him a pat on the back of welcome. "Not quite. We were for a while, but when The new Secretary of Defense was informed that we had hostile aliens living in our country he reunited us and had us look out for any alien activity. Shortly after, we found one of you guys hacking the system from this forest. " Simmons explained to the confused humans. Barricade, who had remained silent to this moment glanced around at the group and quickly admitted he was the one the new arrivals were looking for.

"Are you going to come quietly?" Simmons asked preparing to give the signal to the choppers. The black beast looked at the humans who were now on the ground and looking at him waiting for a reply. "Are the humans going to be harmed?" Barricade finally replied after the long pause. Blackout and Frenzy looked appalled and quickly snuck away from the group. A crude smile appeared on Simmons face as he nodded. At first Barricade prepared to willingly give himself up, but after he saw how other operatives handled the humans, the large police truck became aggressive and tried to pry the operatives away from his friends without harming them, but one of the choppers sot one of their specialized grappling hooks that snagged hold of Barricade's right arm. Another fired and pulled on his opposite leg as the giant came tumbling down. Bumblebee and Sam watched in horror as they began to nitro freeze him so he wouldn't fight their forces. Mikaela and Sam tried to break free, but where unable to as they soon found that Ratchet and Bumblebee were being targeted as well. "Sam! We'll come for you! We'll bring Optimus too!" Bumblebee shouted as he and Ratchet transformed and took of away from any persistent helicopters. Soon, Sam, Mikaela, Ronald, Epps, Mrs. Witwicky, Rosy, Earl, and Lennox found themselves in the black SUV's driving to wherever their base was. Mikaela looked out the window as they SUV headed off and saw the frozen Barricade growling and snarling still as the S7 operatives loaded him on to a special cart and prepared to transport him. Somehow, this was just dejavu all over again


	7. Jaws of Salvation

Only minutes had past before the troop of people found themselves on the highway heading towards the S7 base. If it was in the same place as last time or not, Sam was not one to tell. All he knew was that Mikaela couldn't stop staring at the transport vehicle behind them, which carried the frozen Cybertronian, Barricade. Epps and Lennox stared at her sadly all knowing that for some strange reason she had bonded with the merciless beast. Perhaps it was his sudden change of heart, or maybe it was the fact that once upon a story, he was one of the good guys, and now his whole existence was threatened, just because he was curious. Sam, Epps, and Lennox exchanged looks and all sighed, knowing that whatever happened now, was likely to start another battle.

Just as Agent Simmons thought all was going well, he soon discovered a large unidentifiable air craft, hurtling towards the road, followed by another strange ship and an MH-53 helicopter. There was a moment of silence as the group watched an aimed missile whistle towards the convoy, and strike the vehicle behind. The explosion sent everything around it flying, and soon Mikaela, Sam, Epps, Earl, Lennox, Rosy, Mrs. Witwicky, Ronald, and Simmons found themselves riding a nightmare of a roller-coaster as the vehicle spun three times in the air and ejected it's passengers. Sam and Mikaela found it of good fortune to land near each other in a damaged wheat field. Everyone else, was lost in all different directions. Overhead, Helicopters from S7 battled the foreign space shuttles and aircraft.

Sam and Mikaela found themselves hugging each other as the crouched down from any pieces of metal falling from the sky. As Sam looked up, he saw one of the S7 helicopters shot down and now streaking to the ground towards them. Sam looked down and closed his eyes tight, waiting for his judgement as he whispered his last words "I love you" to his loved one. Then the two felt a jerk and everything went pitch black. "This is what it feels like to die? Not as bad as I thought it would be." Sam thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see he was still clinging on to Mikaela, who was lying next to him in a small dark area. She opened her eyes to met his and instantly both began to question what was going on. They still felt each other. The could smell a sort of sweet aroma from their confines. They could also see each other and hear soft thuds of something unknown. Sam looked around the confines and realized it was far to dark to see what was going on.

"Are we dead?" Mikaela asked looking around but seeing nothing. Sam shook his head as he tried to stand up, but his hit head on something metal about halfway up. "OW! What the?" he said rubbing his head and then sitting back down. All the sudden, the felt a sharp jerk that caused them to fall deeper within the dark cage. The eventually slid into a sharp object that blocked them from going further. "Ok! Where the hell are we?" Mikaela said beginning to get agitated. She felt the object that stopped them and discovered it was some sort of grinder. She even pulled a piece of grass or some kind of plant. Sam took hold of it and sniffed it. "It smells like wheat." He said with a confused look.

Then another jerk, but this time it was followed the recognizable sound of gagging. Sam and Mikaela looked around as their chamber began to fill with a strange broth that filled the cell with the same sweet aroma, and both came to the horrible conclusion that they were inside somethings mouth and were about to be thrown up. Surely enough, they were right as the broth overwhelmed the mouth and in response to this daylight filled the area and Mikaela, Sam, and the warm liquid were hurtled towards the ground. After Flailing around and trying to wipe off the the sickeningly sweet liquid, Sam and Mikaela opened their eyes to see daylight and a large amount of wheat surrounding them. They also saw the jaws that originally held the humans, now dripping with a golden yellow liquid. To their surprise, the snaggletooth jaws belonged to the once frozen Barricade, who seemed to be prepared to start gagging again. Despite this, Mikaela jumped to her feet and slogged over to the giant, who was on all fours, and hugged his right arm "You're not Frozen anymore!!!" she said hugging a claw as the droid lurched and vomited the strange liquid again.

Sam, being the voice of concern, looked over at Mikaela, then back at the mouth which they had just come out of. "Mikaela. You of all people would want to hug the creature that just _ate us!" _Sam shouted as he himself tried not to lose his lunch at the gagging sounds. She stopped for a moment and thought. Then after the beast had a chance to speak, she made sure to tell him how she felt. WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT US?!" she said preparing to destroy something. Barricade shook his head like a dog, which lead to the rest of the body to follow suit, and backed away. "I saw that you two were about to be crushed by that airplane so I took action. Since I'm faster on four legs, I snatched you guys in my mouth and continued running away from the battle." He said motioning for Mikaela to back away. As she did, he got of his four legs and laid on his stomach as if he were naturally quadripedial. Sam was baffled by this, but he was more concerned about the liquid that drenched him, Mikaela, and the ground. He took off hi shirt and ringed it to something that resembled dry. "What is this stuff?" he said fighting with his shirt as he got the collar past his head.

"Fuel. it's usually from our planet or you gasoline stations, but considering I have nothing, I improvised. It hasn't been the best for energy, but it's better than nothing." Barricade weakly explained as he laid his head down. Sam and Mikaela looked around, and then it began to all make sense. The damaged wheat fields, the piece of wheat found in the monsters mouth or throat, Barricade had been ingesting the wheat to make a sort of organic fuel so he could continue functioning. "So you're the reason why everybody has been having problems with their wheat crops. How long have you been hiding here?" Sam asked approaching the suddenly lethargic beast. "3 years ago, when I was following The convoy of Autobots, I was hit by one of the cars Bonecrusher knocked out of the way, and fell off the highway. I guess I went into an unconscious state after that. When I woke again, I had found that my body shirked it's forced Decepticon armor and reverted to a Cybertronian shell that I bore when I was an Autobot. Dazed and very confused, I limped towards, what I thought was the destination of the fight, not realizing the battle had been over for almost 4 months. Soon I found myself in this strange land, with my wounds worsening. i tried to nurse them myself, but only made matters worse. Then I found myself needing energy and raided a local plantation. When the farmer called local law enforcement on me, I scanned one of the vehicles that passed, subconsciously modified it to my likings, and took off, only to get lost in a forest, where I remained majority of the time. Does that answer your question?"


	8. Personality Hologram

Sam and Mikaela stared in awe at the giant, who had found a remaining stalk of wheat and ripped it out of the ground like a blade of grass and began chewing on it. Probably to retrieve lost energy, Mikaela thought to herself. "Ok..that was a little more in depth than I asked for, but it works. But my big question is, what are we going to do now? I mean, S7 will be looking for you and the Decepticons as well and we are stuck out here in the middle of a destroyed wheat field, which no offense, is not going to hide your big frame. " Sam ranted as he waved his hand at each noun trying to emphasize the situation. Both Mikaela and Barricade watched Sam as he continued to freak out over the matter that a lot of people were looking for a black 20 foot tall robot. "We are going to find help. Any help. Autobots, Humans, whoever will accept us." Barricade informed Sam, which seemed to make him feel even worse. "WHO IS GOING TO HELP YOU?! No offense again, but you are a bad ass Decepticon that is now considered a threat to America. Who, in God's name, is going to help you!?" Sam shouted getting right up to the jagged jaws of the droid. Barricade, who had about enough of this sour and pessimistic mood, thrust his head forward into Sam's stomach and raised it swiftly, causing Sam to have to hang on to what ever hold his hands could find. As Sam did this, The giant robot began to extend to his full height as his two left eyes glared the man down.

"Listen Sam. So far as I see it, there are plenty of people who have been helping me. Your friends, Bumblebee and Ratchet are to start. You have played a small part as well, but the person who seems most concerned about my welfare is your mate. If I understand correctly, you two are about to be "married", yes? Well, how do you think your soon-to-be-mate will feel about her partner if all he cares about are the creatures that have helped him in the past? Everyone needs forgiveness, and I'm not asking for yours, but perhaps you should start being a little less selfish and a bit more compassionate towards others. Otherwise, you're not good enough for you mate, and this I know, so, are you willing to take back your statement, or would you rather just hang here until you fall?" Barricade angrily spat at Sam. Mikaela, who had been devastated by this whole ordeal, realized that the dragon like robot was right in a strange creepy way that made Mikaela curious. Sam seemed stunned by this whole matter, but considering he didn't feel like hanging onto the nose of a Cybertronian with plenty of teeth, he nodded his head in understandment and took back his comment. Now Satisfied, Barricade lowered himself back to the earth and gently placed Sam on his feet.

"So, where are we going?" Sam quickly asked after checking on Mikaela, who was perfectly fine. Barricade lifted his head and briskly scanned the region. "It would seem finding your Autobot friends would be a good idea, but that is a long way from here and traveling by day is too risky. We wait until nightfall, then we head back to you home." The large robot said once again returning to his strange four-legged sitting. "What good will it do us, if everyone and their brother can see you here?" Sam said, regretting his words. Mikaela nodded in agreement and waited for an answer from the Decepticon, but no answers came. Instead he transformed into the Police cruiser truck. "Ok...I still don't see how that will hide you if everyone already knows what you look like in vehicle form." Mikaela said scratching the back of her head in confusion. "Be patient. Now I must warn you now. I haven't used this technology for a while, so assume the worst, in which case...I really don't know what should you do." the hesitant vehicle said over it's radio. "Wait a minute! What do you mean "worse"? What are you doing?" Sam asked, but he never did get a response. The headlights on the truck switched on and blinded the two humans before turning red. Before Sam and Mikaela a wiry frame began to form. As the frame began to develop inner mechanics and a bit more of a human form, the truck began to become transparent, and upon the appearance of a crouched buff naked male, the truck vanished entirely.

Mikaela stared at the spot where the truck once stood, but Sam's eyes were fixed on the strange new human that had just appeared. Mikaela caught this new thing in her vision as well and just stared at it as the male slowly began to stand up. immediately Sam shut his eyes, but Mikaela didn't, and soon discovered that there was nothing to be worried about. "It's ok Sam. I don't think this thing has any male sexual organs." Mikaela said laughing at Sam's reaction. He opened his eyes only to see the male look down and quickly cover that region in embarrassment, which made him to believe that Mikaela was lying. "Oops..This is what I meant by worse" The man said and again the wiry frame appeared and clothes formed over the black haired man. His pants were ordinary blue slacks that covered a pair of average tennis shoes and his shirt was form fitting with the police emblem that the truck bore. His hair fell over his face and seemed to sweep his strong jaw line, but his strongest features where his almost seductive red eyes. Mikaela shivered at the new person and resisted every urge to tackle the man and kiss him all over. Sam's mouth fell when the man looked at the two with an almost hypnotic stare and introduced himself. "This is my Personality hologram. More advanced then my normal hologram, I'm now allowed to hide as a human and even feel what metal can't. I can go anywhere as long as the base point follows secretly." The man, who essentially announced himself as Barricade, said with a smirk, revealing yet another abnormal feature, sharp reptilian teeth.

Both humans stared in awe as the new Barricade looked back and forth at the two with a raised eyebrow. "You're...you're...so...hot!" Mikaela said not being able to resist herself. Sam's head whipped over and glared at her while Barricade tried to figure out why he was called hot. "I beg your pardon? I'm not overheating so I can't be hot?" the confused hologram asked looking at Mikaela. Sam immediately stopped glaring at her knowing that Barricade didn't take it as a compliment or insult. "I didn't mean to confuse you, but...why are you so good looking?" Mikaela said, once again receiving an evil glare from Sam. This time Barricade knew what Mikaela was talking about and seemed unsure of how to answer.

"How about we forget about this conversation. Just one question...where did you go?" Sam asked looking around for the police truck.

"I'm right here?"

"No..I meant you"

"I know..I'm right here!"

"But you just said.."

"That I was a hologram. Yes I know, but a hologram with a personality, hence, me"

"I don't follow."

"I do Sam."

"Then what is he saying?"

"Essentially an out-of-body-experience"

"Close enough, human."

Sam was very confused by this, but he was too weary to figure it out. instead he just sat down on the ground and announced he was going to take a small nap and would like to be left alone. Mikaela shrugged her shoulders and then grabbed Barricade's hand and started to run, dragging the hologram with her. She was outstanded that the hologram was so good. She almost forgot the fact that it was a hologram that was following her. Eventually she tripped and the two came tumbling down to the ground. Mikaela laughed and hoped that her new friend would too, but he seemed confused and amazed. "What's wrong? Don't you have friends on Cybertron?" Mikaela asked still giggling a bit from the fall. The hypnotic red eyes looked up in an almost fearful look. " Megatron killed all of my Autobot friends, or made me do it. He made me bond with Decepticons, which haven't been exactly the best types to hang out with, but as far as I can remember, we never did anything like this on Cybertron." Barricade explained. He was going to say more, but he soon found Mikaela's lips touching his own. She seemed to enjoy the brief second before Barricade thrust her away. "What are you doing!?" He shouted in confusion.

Mikaela immediately felt horrible, but didn't realize that the robot had never experience a kiss before let alone knew what it was. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry" Mikaela said refusing to look Barricade in the eye. Quickly realizing that Mikaela seemed hurt by his sudden movements, Barricade gently turned Mikaela's head and kissed her lips. He had no idea what he was doing, and Mikaela wasn't sure if he knew either, so after a few moments of enjoying the sudden. Mikaela laughed as she realized that the alien didn't know what a kiss was. "What's so funny? Did I make you feel better?" The hologram asked starting to perk up a bit.

"You realized we just kissed right?"

"What's a kiss?"

"What we just did."

"With our lips right?"

"Yes."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well..."

"How can it not be a good thing? I enjoyed this 'kiss'"

"Usually when a man and woman kiss on the lips, it's a sign of love."

"But...I don't love you."

"Well, your hologram is very convincing and attractive.."

"I think I know what your saying...You wanted...to..mate?"

"Oh, my god, no!"

"Then why else would you kiss me? You have a mate...well sort of, but all the same"

"It's hard to explain Barricade!"

"If it's so hard then why did you have to confuse me?"

"Look. Sometimes a man or woman gets feelings for someone else. And a kiss isn't always a symbol of love!"

"So...your cheating on your mate with me?"

"No!!!"

"Say what you mean Mikaela! Don't say things to confuse me!"

"Ok! I like your personality. And this new ability of yours has made me start to think if I'm ready for marriage."

"Well you certainly can't marry me."

"Why not?"

"Because our form of marriage is mating."

Awkward silence fell over the two beings as Mikaela tried not to picture anything in her mind. "Besides, Mikaela. I already have someone. Granted I haven't seen her in a few years, but we're still in each others minds." Barricade said pushing himself in a sitting position. Mikaela's eye widened as she realized she was rejected, even though she knew she didn't have a chance. Se tried her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Now being utterly confused and slightly crushed by the weeping human, Barricade took Mikaela in his arms and tried to calm her down. "I don't know why you're so emotional. I know I'm a giant robot and your a small human, but there is no way anything would work between us. Friends is all we can remain and even then, it won't last forever. Someday you'll forget about me and you'll go on with your life. So stop crying, Mikaela." the hologram explained in a soft gentle tone that comforted Mikaela. Even though he wasn't human, she wanted to enjoy his presence as long as she could. Knowing that she was getting attached to him, Barricade tried to stand her up and get her to stop crying, but she just clamped onto his right arm and refused to let go. Then, Sam showed up.

"Alright guys, it's time to...MIKAELA?!" Sam shouted as he saw the young woman move her grip to Barricade's waist. The hologram, now knowing that he was in some kind of trouble, tried to explain to Sam what was going on, but it only made the matter worse. "YOU KISSED HIM?!" Sam shouted after hearing the story. Mikaela looked up and realized that she was in a lot of trouble, but being a gentleman, or something like it, Barricade stepped forward. "But I kissed back Sam."

"WHAT?!"

"It may be hard for you to understand Sam, but your mate seems to love me."

"That's not really helping Barricade."

"Quiet Mikaela! Anything else you would like to add?"

"I told her it would never work."

Sam seemed to take the news well in Barricade's opinion, for he turned around and trekked back to his sleeping spot. "Just be sure to come back at nightfall like you promised, Barricade!" Sam said angrily as he stormed off. Mikaela walked up to her holographic friend and announced solemnly that they should probably start heading back, considering that it was dust now. Mikaela started walking, not realizing that the hologram behind her dispersed. When she returned she found the large black and white robot laying on the ground with Sam waiting impatiently on his shoulders. "When did you come back?" Mikaela asked stupidly looking behind her to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "As soon as you started walking here. Climb on. We have a lot of distance to cover, and you two need to make up. I don't want to have interfered with anything." the jagged tooth droid said trying to avoid Mikaela's eyes. Mikaela felt like she had done some very bad things that may have cause Sam to lash out at the giant. Never the less, the young woman climbed up to join her partner.

As soon as she situated herself behind Sam, Barricade stood on all fours and began to trot at a slow pace, but then his stride picked up to a full blown gallop. The night air whisked past the humans, and after a few moments of this, all tensions dispersed and Sam and Mikaela began to talk again as if nothing had ever happened. Barricade, being satisfied by this, ran across the state throughout the night as the humans managed to fall asleep on his back.


	9. The Fall

The sun's rising rays penetrated Sam's eyelids and woke him. Where he was, he was unsure of, but there was not a gust of wind anywhere that indicated that his bed was moving. He looked over at his sleeping love and couldn't help but stroke her face gently, which caused her to wake. "Oops. I didn't mean to wake you." Sam said softly looking into the dazzling eyes of his beloved. She stretched and smiled and responded with the typical greeting of "good morning." It took a few moments for Mikaela to come to the same realization.

"Why aren't we moving?"

"I don't know. Maybe Barricade stopped while we were asleep"

"I hope so...Where are we?"

"I don't know...but judging by the landscape we are close to Nevada, or perhaps in it."

"Well, let's see what's the hold up" Sam said preparing to jump off the giant robot. As he did he looked down to see a horrible sight, a sheer drop right at the edge of his feet that may have been a 100 foot drop. Sam gasped and fell backwards and "crab-shuffled" as far away as he could get away from the edge, which meant he jabbed his back into on of the metal pipes protruding from the droid's thigh. Sam grabbed on to it and hoisted himself up from the ground with shaky knees. "Mikaela...I think I know why we stopped." Sam said with a quivering voice. As he inched his way forward, he refused to let go of the giant, who seemed to be motionless. Mikaela looked over at Sam and hung on to one of the spikes that made up Barricade's spine.

"What is it, Sam?" Mikaela said looking at him, who was now hanging on to the bumper of the truck nose that made up the robot's chest. Judging by the creature's position, it didn't fall asleep at the edge of a cliff. Behind the beast where skid marks, which made Sam believe it tried to stop or trip. Even the position of the motionless body ,which had the legs sprawled in different positions and the torso slightly turned so that the head hung limply over the edge with the chin barely touching the cliffside, suggested that this was an accident. Mikaela started to climb down the same way Sam did, but her foothold slipped on the sleek metal. She let out an ear piercing scream as she flailed her arms around and caught hold of the smallest horn on Barricade's forehead. "SAM!!!" She cried as she felt her fingers losing there grip around the slippery object. 

Sam watched as her loved one tried to hang on. Then he climbed back on to the giant shoulder and inched towards Mikaela. He carefully put a foot on the back of what little neck Barricade had and tried to climb over the sharp crest to get to one of the first horns, but by the time he had a leg over the sharp point, Mikaela's grasp weakened and she slipped off of the horn, now falling to her death. Sam jumped off of the robot's neck and landed gracefully on the cliff and wished there was something he could do, not realizing the motionless body springing to life and leaping off the cliff. As soon as the black flash of the long segmented tail caught Sam's eye, he knew that he should find a way down to see if the two made it out ok.

Mikaela felt as if everything was traveling in slow motion as she looked down to see there was more than just a cliff, but also a very steep hill that lead to an even larger cliff. She looked back to feel cold metal fingers wrap around her and bring her close to a familiar truck nose. " I'm going to put you in my mouth Mikaela. It will be safer inside if you stay away from the small teeth." Barricade said and the next thing Mikaela knew was she was being forced into a large mouth with three rows of sharp jagged teeth and a metal object that appeared to be a tongue. Once she was inside the large cavity she backed herself into a corner and curled up protecting her head and chest.

Almost as soon as the large jaws shut tightly, Barricade looked at the ground which was only meters away and prepared to sink his claws into the steep hill. With a thunderous boom, the robot landed on his feet, but could not keep his grip and tumbled down the steep hill to the other cliff. The whole time Mikaela felt like a pinball, bouncing around the deep cavities of the clenched jaws, not once hitting one of the small teeth designed for ripping things to shreds. However, the teeth were gouging into the mouth, causing a black liquid substance to trickle out of the newly made wounds. 

As the seconds flew by, Sam had watched Mikaela being stuffed into the robot's mouth who was now only a matter of yards away from taking the next fall while trying to find a way down the huge mountain. To his good fortune, there seemed to be a trail that lead down the way, but how long it would take Sam to get to the bottom, he didn't know. All he did know was that he needed to run like hell and pray he didn't slip and join his comrades. Soon he found that there was a very familiar highway below and that if things went as the way they were going, Barricade was going to fall in the middle of it.

Rounding the corner was an on duty State patrolman, who was seeing if there was anything fishy going on at the top of the plateau, which there usually was. Today was going to be no different. As he rounded the corner a young man came streaking past and nearly knocked the older man over. WHOA! Steady now son! Now where are you going in such a hurry?" the old and understanding trooper said following the boy down the trail.

"Oh! Good..look..this will be hard for you to understand, but there is a giant robot, maybe 20 feet tall and 30 or 40 feet long getting ready to crash into the ground, and possibly on any passing cars."  
"Yeah..Ok...can you come back to my cruiser so I can check you out for anything like drugs, alcohol and your record?"

"No..Look over there! I'm being serious Sam said pointing at the robot who was now hanging on to the edge of the second cliff trying to hoist himself back onto the semi-flat ground. The trooper rolled his eyes, but looked over anyway to the man's gesture and to his surprise found that the crazed man was telling the truth. Immediately the trooper got on his shoulder intercom while sprinting down the trail with Sam following behind.

"Dispatch, I need cruisers blocking traffic on Highway 57 around the Sheer Drop Plateau, ASAP"

"10-4, What is the situation, Trooper?"

"Giant black mechanoid might fall on the highway. Repeat: Giant Robot falling off cliff!"

"..."

"Hello? Dispatch? Do you copy?"

"Did you just say "Giant Robot?"

"Yes and it's will fall on traffic if no one blocks it off"

"Roger. All Available units, proceed to Sheer Drop Plateau and block on-coming traffic, Repeat: Report to Sheer Drop Plateau and barricade traffic." Dispatch chimed in as they reached the bottom of the plateau. Apparently the trial winded around to the back, which was a long slopped hill, and quickly lead to the ground where a white Nevada cruiser waited. "Hop in!" the trooper shouted as he opened the door to the driver's side while whimsically leaping in and firing up the engine. Sam opened door to the passenger's side and strapped himself in and braced himself for an adventurous ride. The lights and sirens were flipped on and the cruiser streaked towards the highway at breakneck speeds. Ahead another trooper whizzed past preparing to stop traffic at the other end of the plateau. Now on the Highway, the trooper stopped and traffic from his end screeched to a halt and honked their horns, thinking the officer may have lost control. Immediately the officer was joined by others, as well as S7 who had intercepted the call to dispatch and deployed an " in the area " unit.  
While everyone watched the struggling beast in horror, Mikaela was trying to figure out what was going on while still inside the giant's mouth. Most of her sanction had filled with the gooey black liquid and she was beginning to worry about what was going to happen. Outside of her confines, Barricade was desperately hanging off the edge. Though his powerful arms had a good grip on the rocky edge, is lower half was too heavy to lift with just his arms. Every-time he tried to sink his lower claws into the cliffside, the rocks would crumble underneath the sudden pressure and soon he was just digging a hole, which was making it harder for him to climb back up. The giant robot then tried a new alternative, moving to a different location, but the cliff had other plans.

Right as The black droid moved it's right leg to the side, the cliff began to crumble and the great strong hold that he once had, was lost and now, 1.5 tons of metal and machinery came plummeting towards the cleared highway. All of the pedestrians, who stood a good distance away, watched in utter silence as the creatures limbs flailed helplessly in the air. Sector Seven, who had found Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, Epps, Lennox and the grandparents from the escapade in Oregon, waited patiently for the mini earthquake. Sam and the Trooper felt as if time had come to an almost complete stop as the watched the black figured collide brutally with the ground.

Word had gotten out about the event and all where there to see. Reporters, other officers from other parts of the state, Helicopters, even a few vehicles that could be recognized as the Autobots were there to see the sudden appearance of S7, with guns, tanks and all, secure the area around the fallen beast, who appeared immobile. Agent Simmons was the first to give out the order. "All right boys! It shouldn't be hard to tag this one now, so move up on it nice and easy." he shouted for everyone to hear. Sam quickly reacted and leaped sprite-like away from the trooper and tore after Simmons. "No! Mikaela is still there!" He shouted tackling the older man to the ground. Instantaneously other agents were prying Sam off and hanging onto his arms while Simmons picked himself off the ground and brushed off the dust.

"You mean your criminal friend?"

"I thought we forgot about that?"

"Tell that to the new Secretary of Defense."

"So now your just going to Barricade? What are you going to do with him?"

"Figure out what he wanted"

"He wanted to know who he was"

"Still a federal offense" Simmons said shrugging his shoulders. He turned around to see a very familiar foot standing before him. Following the foot up, Simmons saw none other than Optimus Prime standing at his highest and looking angrily down at the agent. Behind him were his trusted comrades Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, all of which were looking very unhappy for whatever reason. "Mr. Simmons. I know you don't mean us harm, but please inform this 'Secretary of Defense' that if he wants us to leave, then he's got to tell us himself. And frankly, we will stay here and fight for this Decepticon before we see you harm him in a science experiment" Optimus announced to the feeble man and any who wanted to listen. Sam couldn't help but be proud of Optimus's words. He smiled and when the agents around Sam let him go, he raced over to Bumblebee. "Sam. You, Prowl and Mikaela get out of here. We will distract S7. Meet us back home when Prowl is feeling better." Bumblebee whispered.

Sam looked around and tried to figure out who Bumblebee was talking about, but he didn't get time. Bumblebee nudged Sam with his foot and the small human got the hint and ran over towards Barricade, who looked like a proud majestic beast who was shot by a hunter. Sam wasn't sure if the robot was dead or alive but he quickly found out when the creature struggled to it's feet. As he got to his feet it lowered it's head and gently dropped Mikaela on the ground, who was covered with the strange liquid. Sam hugged Mikaela now knowing that she seemed fine and explained to her that they needed to leave. "Ok, but can Barricade get out of here?" she said as she turned to look at the creature who was breathing heavily to cool down his boiling spark. The strange black liquid continued to trickle like ooze out of the mighty jaws as the beast nodded it's head and turned away from the commotion that was now beginning behind him.

"I have enough energy for a strong sprint. Hop on." Barricade murmured as he lowered his torso to the ground for Sam and Mikaela. They found that his body was torn from the fall and the strange liquid oozed out of more than his mouth, but as they were about to question, the giant took off on his four long legs at a sudden and tremendous speed. Sam and Mikaela hugged each other around a black spike hoping that the wind and force wouldn't knock them off.   
After only what seemed moments, Barricade's legs gave away and he came crashing to the ground at 120 miles an hour. If it hadn't been for his front legs being tucked under him, he would have rolled to a stop, but instead he skidded 80 feet before stopping, breathing hard and spark pulsing quickly. Sam and Mikaela instantly hopped off and looked at the exhausted robot. The strange liquid seemed to be coming from everywhere and it was beginning to worry both of them. "Barricade. What is that stuff?"

"It's...like...blood"

"You guys can bleed?"

"No...time...for...physi-...ology"

"Wow, you really are tired. How long do you think before your up and running again?"

"Depends...on...injuries...Mikaela..."

"Back there. Bumblebee said something about how 'Prowl should rest'. Do you know what he means?"

"When did he say that Sam?"

"Just before we left."

"Prowl...I haven't...heard...that...name...for...so..long"

"Then you know about it?"

"'Prowl'...used...to...be..my Autobot...name" Barricade explained as the last part slowly faded into more of a sleepy trance. The two red eyes on the left side of his head slowly shut and lost their red glow, as Sam and Mikaela presumed that the robot had just passed out from exhaustion. "That's right. Didn't Ratchet or Bumblebee say something about him being an Autobot? I didn't think that his name would be changed in whatever process they did to him." Sam said with his thinking face on. Mikaela sat down and let out a heavy sigh and smiled. Sam gave her a questioning look as she looked up with an almost excited smile. "Do you know what this means, Sam? This means that Barricade, or Prowl, will soon be our friend forever"


	10. Protoform

Transformers Return: Protoform

Sam and Mikaela couldn't ever figure out what to do while the waited for Prowl to come to his sense. They waited for day before they realized that they needed to do something about their needs. "Sam..I'm hungry..where can we get something to eat in this place.?" Mikaela said looking at her growling stomach. Sam shook his head and looked into the fading sunlight. If they didn't find food before the end of the night, they would probably end up like Prowl. Water wasn't a problem for them, it rained a few days ago and there were still some stagnant pools of water for them to drink, but no sign of food anywhere.

Sam got up and using what little energy he had left he started digging around for anything that may have looked edible. Mikaela stared at him before questioning his actions. "I think we may be able to find beetle or something here...Good thing for us I pay attention to Man vs. Wild" Sam said chasing after a small beetle that he found. Mikaela got up and started foraging too. Throughout the night Sam caught 5 beetles and one small lizard, none of which he enjoyed eating. Mikaela was less fortunate. She only caught 2 beetles, and struggled not to gag while she ate them. Both were too busy to realize that there current source of shelter from the night's chilling wind had decided to get up and move.

"Well..At least we found something to eat." Mikaela said still with growling organ demanding food. Sam shook his head as he stood up and wiped his face from the incredibly juicy lizard. "I would have saved you a tail, but I don't think that would have been a good idea. I just wish there was some way to cook this stuff. Oh well. How about we go to sleep and hope something will happen tomorrow." Sam said as he started to head back to where the giant robot used to sit. Mikaela saw where her sleepy lover was headed and just stared at it for a few moments.

"Sam..Do you realize that something is missing?"

"huh?"

"Look at here your headed"

"Yeah..ok..so Prowl is gone...no big...PROWL IS GONE?!"

"When did he leave?" Mikaela said trying to see if she could follow any footprints, but it was too dark to see. Both of the humans panicked. There main source of shelter was gone as well as an injured robot "Why would he leave us?"

"Maybe he reverted to his decepticon ways again"

"He wouldn't do that! Why would he help us and then just desert us?"

"Maybe he likes the chaos of confused humans! Or maybe he just wanted us to die so he can eat our bodies!"

"That's nuts! Prowl isn't a meat eater"

"How do you know? You saw his teeth just as much as I did! What on earth would he need them for?

"Maybe I'm 'cannibalihitic'.. 'No', 'o' 'ou' two 'wa' 'foo' or 'no'?" a voice said sounding like he had a mouth full of food. Sam and Mikaela both turned around to see Prowl standing on four feet with his nose pointing at the sky. His tail curled around a large tree and was lifted so it wouldn't hit the ground. As he approached the two, the humans studied him. He seemed thinner and no longer sporting the parts that made up his transformation. He walked past them and placed the tree down on the ground. It was probably stood 50 feet tall, but the bottom was chewed off. While the large whip like tail began to slash at the tree making small pieces fall everywhere, Mikaela studied his body. It seemed perfectly fine, not a scratch on him anywhere.

After Prowl had finished with his chopping, he gathered the shrapnel into a good sized pile. "What are you doing Prowl?" Sam said as he stepped over to see what was going on. Prowl didn't answer, but instead showed them his intentions by having his chest placed of the wood. He waited a few seconds before moving away and right in front of Sam and Mikaela's eyes a fire burst into life. Then the giant came close to the humans and lowed his jaw to the ground and opened it. When he moved his nose for the humans to see both Sam and Mikaela remained stunned. There before them, flailing on the ground were 4 trout. "I hope you like these fish, they were a pain in my ass to catch." the large robot said as he looked over at the two humans.

"What happened to all of your wounds?"

"Most of those wounds were superficial, so switching to Protoform took care of those. I just wish I had thought of it earlier."

"Why?"

"The metal that had melted around my right eye fixed itself, although I still can't see out of the top eye, I still see with the bottom one..however, that does me little good on this planet."

"Why?"

"Auras...they only reside in Cybertronians."

"you can see Auras."

"It can be an advantage when your an officer on Cybertron."

"You were an Officer? For which side?"

"Sheesh your nosy tonight Mikaela, but if you must know I was an officer for both sides. Obviously not at the same time."

"So...explain to us exactly how you became a Decepticon?"

"That's another story for another day." Prowl said seeming restless. Sam immediately picked up a fish and viciously stabbed it with a stick, then put the stick in the ground to cook the fish. Mikaela followed suit, but hesitantly. Racing through her mind was what the now dark grey beast said when he arrived. She also wished he would tell her about why he became a Decepticon.

While the fish cooked, Sam and Mikaela talked amongst themselves and soon forgot that Prowl was watching and started kissing each other. A small smirk appeared across the snaggletooth mouth of Prowl. He then flipped on the Cybertronian radio and signaled earth radios to find one particular song and when he found it, he made sure to play it loudly for the humans to hear. "You and me baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel"

"PROWL!!"

"I thought it seemed appropriate for the moment."

"Oh..my..god...Mikaela..."

"What?" Mikaela said looking at Sam as if he had a revelation. But whatever it was had nothing to do with Prowl's song of choice. More like the giant flashlights approaching them and helicopter blades humming. It only took a few minutes to figure out their purpose when they started swooping at the giant robot and pulling up at the last second. After only moments, tanks, SUVs, and more helicopters arrived along with a black semi with a flat bed trailer.

"Do you surrender now?" a voice over a mega phone said. Sam and Mikaela recognized it as agent Simmons. Then another voice came in, "This is the Secretary of Defense. You, robot, have violated US codes and will now be taken captive or else die trying to flee. Your choice." a gruff male voice said with no hint of mercy and compassion. Mikaela and Sam looked at Prowl who stood proudly on four legs. It was obvious decisions were going through his head as two people approached Sam and Mikaela. It was Epps and Lennox. "Are you guys alright?" Epps said checking over both to see if the two young adults were harmed.

"Why would we not? You act like we've been traveling with a tiger or a bear or something." Sam said sarcastically. Lennox gave him a very serious look that only made Sam look back over at Prowl, who had apparently made a decision by bowing to the ground. "What else have you done?" Sam said getting a bad hunch that someone will be hurt or killed tonight. "Everything I have done, you know about." Prowl said as the helicopters closed in on the beast and circled up around him.

Sam and Mikaela were escorted to an SUV and as they past Simmons and the Secretary of defense, Mikaela heard one of them say "We are making sure you're not escaping this time." and then after that an order of "fire at will" was given out. Cables flew from the helicopters surrounding the grey robot, and on the end of those cables were special made harpoons. The pilots had precise aim. All harpoons slipped past the thick metal and sunk deep into the wires and frame that supported the beast. Almost immediately following each pilot pressed a button and a strong current of electricity flowed through the cables and into the robot causing it to shriek in agony and then immediately collapse. Mikaela wasn't sure if he was dead or not, but that didn't matter because she tried to get out of the SUV, only to be wrestled to the ground and put back in.

The whole time they sat in the black vehicle they watched other people come in and nitro freeze Prowl, then used a crane to pick him up and put him on the flat bed trailer, where he was chained. While everyone loaded up and drove away, The Secretary of Defense even asked two guards to ride on the trailer, one with a cattle prod was positioned near the mouth and the other with nitro freeze nearby. Soon after the large black vehicle convoy started their engines and followed behind the Semi, which moved at a steady 40 miles an hour. Simmons tried to calm down the two young adults, but they only gave him look of death all the way to Hoover Dam.


	11. The Fight

Transformers Return: The Fight

After an hour, Sam and Mikaela found themselves in an oddly familiar place as they were asked to get out of the vehicle and enjoy themselves until Prowl was loaded into the dam. Even though they were guarded, they found it very easy to recollect everything that happened to them. Only a few moments in, a large battle helicopter arrived. It hovered around for a moment before disappearing in one of the ducts. A F-22 followed and then Sam and Mikaela realized this wasn't a coincidence. Behind them a car honked, and following human instinct, both humans turned around to see a very familiar silver Pontiac Solstis.

The door opened for them and they climbed in finding there was no driver. "HEY! How you little bitches doing?" a recognizable male voice said over the radio as the vehicle rolled with traffic. Soon the car veered off onto a dirt ramp that lead to the inside of the dam. Both Sam and Mikaela stared with mouths open at the dashboard.

"How..did.."

"Come back from the dead?"

"Yeah."

"Optimus had a piece of the Allspark and thought now was a good time to use it."

"So...it's really you?"

"Real deal, baby!"

"JAZZ!!!" Mikaela shouted and immediately hugged the dashboard. Sam shrugged his shoulders and did the same thing. "Hey! Hey! Let's stop this mushy stuff. We have a battle before us."

"We do?"

"Yeah. The decepticons want Barricade. Optimus wants Prowl. And the humans want to exploit him. Seems a bit inevitable now"

"So why are you and the two of us going?"

"The others are already there. They just told me to get you."

"Oh great. Now we can get killed."

"Not unless Prowl takes a side on this one you guys won't." Jazz said confidently as the car picked up speed as it entered the duct. inside they could already hear weapons being fired and concrete being smashed. "Now listen. Megatron isn't back yet, but when he returns he'll have Hexane and Thundercracker. If big guy sees you two, he will want revenge and will attempt to kill you. So stay out of sight." Jazz said as he tossed the humans out of the car and transformed to join the fray between human and Decepticon. As both of the humans rolled helplessly on the ground, two large hands swiped them up. Not wondering who it was that had a hold of them, they clung on to the large claws near them for dear life as missiles and proton shots whizzed past them.

After only seconds of the chaos, the humans were lowered and dropped five feet from the ground. They looked up only to see a transformer they've never seen before. A snide cackle erupted from the large figure. "And Starscream said I would never amount to anything. Won't he be shocked to know that I caught the humans and held them captive for Lord Megatron." the large decepticon snickered. Soon the snicker morphed into a scream as the decepticon flung his arm at something behind him. As his back was turned to the humans, Sam saw a very distinctive mark on the large wing that made up the new Cybertronian's shoulder.

"I thought you were busy handling your old chum Blackout?"

"Ah..Thundercracker. it seems you've escaped your prison. Perhaps I should put you back there to rot."

"Don't you remember, Barricade? Your the one who sprung me from Jail."

"I don't recall ever doing that. But I'm certain that I'll never do it again"

"Ah..it seems the sudden change of spark has made you erase all Decepticon memories and recall Autobot.. What a shame. Perhaps you'll be more useful dead."

"I've lived 5 million years. I don't plan on kicking the bucket yet!" The young male voice identified as Prowl growled as another fight broke out. Sam and Mikaela crawled into a corner, far away from Thundercracker, who may have been bigger than Prowl, and the mini fray that went under way before them. The presumed jet launched missiles and rockets at the smaller Cybertronian, but Prowl was far to quick on his two legs to get hit by one. One missile was caught and before detonation was thrown back at it's owner, who only dodged the flames that engulfed his wing tips. When he rolled back to his feet, claws and teeth met his head as the two rolled to the ground. Thundercracker screamed in agony at his meal and wires being ripped away from sharp metal talons wielded by the enraged autobot officer Prowl.

Scarp metal went flying around before Thundercracker managed to git his large clawed fingers around the Autobot's chest. Instead of crushing the spark, he tossed the agile robot away to tend to his bleeding face. Prowl flew through the air effortlessly and soon crashed into the opposite wall of the dam. After he pulled himself out of the hole that was made and shook off the dust, Prowl raced across the area, whimsically dodging oncoming missiles. After he picked up speed, he leaped at the dazed Thundercracker and rammed his front claws into the cockpit of the transformed jet in a strange punch. To finish off the now completely stunned jet, Prowl used every ounce of strength to pick the enormous Cybertronian of the ground and then began to spin around. After enough momentum, Thundercracker slid off the bloody claws and collided with a missile aimed for Optimus.

The jet quickly exploded, only leaving a few distinct pieces to lie in the middle of the battle. The snarling robot that stood before them licked the oil off his claws and sighed. "So. I guess you weren't lying when you said you were cannibalistic." Sam said hoping that it would lighten the mood. Prowl caught sight of the humans and let out a hearty, but brief, laugh. The two feet, equipped with two sharp claws, stepped forward towards the humans. Slowly, the 20 foot monster kneeled to the humans and crouched down to where he could see them closer. "You two realize that this will be the final battle. Someone will take me, whether dead or live." Prowl said, but before the humans could answer a female voice beckoned to the Autobot officer.

The grey robot turned his head to see a purple, black, and white Cybertronian, that looked somewhat similar in the head to Prowl. She had a well built body, but she still had a bit of a feminine touch. She bore parts of a police car, and odds were that she transformed into one, but she was also a Decepticon. Prowl's eyes seemed to widen as he stood to his full height and took a hesitant step towards her. Mikaela leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear. "This must be Prowl's mate, or soon-to-be mate. I can't quite remember." She giggled. The female police cruiser seemed to hear that and seemed shocked as Sam swore up and down that Prowl blushed.

"It's been too long Barricade. I see you have returned to your Autobot form."

"Not on purpose."

"So, do you still care for me? Or did you loss that too?"

"What!? No! I had no intention of leaving you on Cybertron"

"Then why did you?"

"Ask Starscream. He wanted me away from you."

"Why?"

"You know how greedy Starscream is. He wanted a mate for himself and he thought it would be easier if he made me go somewhere leaving you open for himself."

"So, why am I not his mate by now?"

"You can thank Blackout and Frenzy for making sure he came with us."

"So...the flesh bag says you were planning to.."

"I was going to try and marry you on Cybertron...but Starscream came before I could propose."

"I bet your making that up so I won't kill you"

"What?"

"Your an Autobot now! How can I trust you."

"Hexane...I.."

"No, Prowl. My mate cannot and will never be an Autobot." Hexane said before walking away. Prowl tried to go after her, but she high kicked him in the face, making him flip and fall on his head. Sam and Mikaela watched as Hexane walked over to Blackout. They weren't sure what was going on that far away, but all they saw were heads being nodded and more missiles being fired. Sam looked over at Prowl, who didn't seem to be taking his rejection as badly as he thought he would. "Well. How are you?" Sam said looking up at the grey Cybertronian who watched the fight stoically. the robot looked down and shrugged his shoulder. "I guess faction before love is understandable." he said picking himself off the ground.

Almost immediatly, a familiar figure blazed through the battle and made it come to a complete halt, when the alien spacecraft transformed into Megatron. All Decepticons bowed, and all humans and Autobot raised their weapons. Prowl walked over to Optimus and prepared for more of a fight. "Looks like it's going to be like old times huh? Smashing Decepticon ass and then facing off your brother." Prowl said seeming a tad confident. An almost happy gleem came from the leader's eyes as he nodded his head in response. "You haven't changed a bit. Maybe your moxy and inspiration can rile up your old comrades." Optimus said as he looked over at Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Jazz, who all fell in line behind the two. "Yes. It's just a shame that Duke and the Captain have left us." Prowl said looking specifically at Frenzy and Blackout, who knew that a long and perilous battle was ahead of them.


	12. The beginning of the End

Transformers Return: Beginning of the End

As Prowl and Optimus charged towards the Decepticons, the others followed behind. Megatron ordered his men to charge towards them and then slunked off to another side of the room, awaiting to fulfill his plan. Blackout and Optimus collided as Starscream launched an attack at Prowl, who easily leaped over it. Bumblebee then tackled Starscream and moved on towards Hexane who was in mid leap with foot prepared to hit Prowl. Frenzy looked up at Ironhide who laughed, only to be attacked by something that represented a mutant rabid squirrel. Ratchet found himself facing off no one, so he aided Bumblebee in his fight against Hexane, who was kicking serious ass with the greatest of ease.

Prowl slammed his fists at Starscream's head with the occasional jump to avoid a missile. At one point Optimus took Prowl by the tail, swung him around, and launched him at Blackout, who fell under the impact. After that maneuver Prowl leapt back at Starscream with claws ready to tear away at the jet's chest, but Starscream was wise to this attack and swiped the flying robot away. Prowl flew across the room and landed harshly. After sliding to a stop he picked himself up and shook his head, but before jumping back into battle, something caught his eye. It was Megatron and he had cornered the humans.

"It's a shame that you two are still alive after all of what you've been through with Barricade. I'm rather surprised he didn't crush you like I'm going to do."

"Hey! Megatron!"

"Ah..So I see the young Autobot found himself again. How touching. It's a shame that my brother taught you so well." Megatron said leaving the cowering humans to tower over Prowl, he remained in his stance fearlessly. Megatron even shook his head and chuckled a bit at the smaller Cybertronian's bravery.

"I see that your Autobot intellect has returned. Why not return to being a Decepticon. You are better off that way?"

"I never wanted to be one. But you forced me to do so anyway. Well that fight we had over 4 million years ago is going to pick up and I'm going to kill you just like you killed my Mother and Sisters."

"Fine. I'll be generous and let you make the first move."

"I already have. While you were talking about my intellect, I lubricated on your leg." Prowl snickered as he dodged a punch aimed at his head. Megatron let out an irritated growl and tried to catch the quick moving Cybertronian. Every time he lunged towards the smaller robot, he would jump on Megatron's back and rip out a large chunk of metal from the Decepticon's back. Megatron tried every ounce of his speed to try and catch the smaller Autobot, but somehow he was still out maneuvered. But all this time Megatron was formulating a plan that would prove Prowls choice a bad one.

Sam and Mikaela cheered Prowl on, until the realized that he couldn't keep this pace up. Megatron waited patiently for Prowl to tire out. Taking every bit of beating he could from the swift robot. Megatron still wasn't against trying lay a hit on the autobot, and one finally landed, sending the robot hurtling into the ground. Prowl tried to pick himself up, but his head was grabbed by a large hand. "Now, don't you feel bad about wasting your energy on all of those small hits." Megatron chuckled as he smashed the robot back into the ground. Prowl, stumbled to his feet, and tried to attack, but was hit in mid-air by Megatron's mace.

The battle on the other side of the room was slowly dyeing out as most of the remaining Decepticons were either unconscious or unable to fight. The Autobots would have finished them off, but they were all watching in horror as Megatron continued to bash Prowl with the whiplike mace. Over and over again, the small robot managed to take each beating and still manage to get up. "You are proving far more resilient than I thought. No wonder I spared your life back in Autobot city." Megatron sneered not realizing that Prowl had snuck behind Megatron. Prowl prepared to bite the Decepticon's knee, but Megatron got wind of this and stomped Prowl's head and torso into the ground. The back feet tried to claw at Megatron's feet, but this only made the Decepticon put more weight on that foot and smush the Autobot into the ground. The tail thrashed around in response and the back legs tried to claw at the large foot even more, but as a pool of black liquid emerged from under Megatron's foot, all movement in the legs and tail stopped and fell limply to the ground.

Megatron laughed as he lifted his foot to reveal Prowl's torso and head which were almost completely smashed in. The Autobots, Hexane, Frenzy, and Blackout, all looked over in horror as they saw Prowl's crushed arms try and move his body, but failed in doing so. All realized that their comrade or friend was alive, they all simultaneously charged Megatron. Not understanding why a few of his own Decepticons were attacking him, he did the only thing he could. Transform and run away. Starscream looked around and quickly snuck out before anyone realized he was still there. Instantaneously, Ratchet raced over and examine Prowl's broken body. Blackout and Frenzy left before they heard any news what so ever. Hexane on the other hand stayed stunned in her spot.

"I don't know Optimus. The converter, gasoline and oil tanks are completely crushed. His Spark his cracked and his servos are damaged beyond repair. There is nothing I can do."

"What! Wait Ratchet! You can fix him right?"

"I'm sorry Mikaela. I can't. And if I could, then it would be a life of misery. He would be paralyzed and possibly unable to do anything for himself. I know it doesn't sound right, but it's best if he does die."

"But...but..." Mikaela said with tears streaming down her face. This was the first time Ratchet ever had to tell anyone that death was a better option and it pained him to do so. Bumblebee, Ironhide and Jazz said what few words they had to the dyeing autobot and moved to talk to the humans with Ratchet. Optimus knelt down and stroked Prowl's bloody shoulder. The broken robot seemed to respond to this, for he lifted his head and tried to open his eyes. "I'm sorry I failed you as a son. I hope you can forgive me." Prowl coughed. Optimus shook his head and wrapped his arms around Prowl. To Mikaela it was a heartwarming embrace shared by father and son. To Sam, who was still caught on the word "son", it was another confusing mystery that he would never understand. Optimus made sure to let Hexane share the last moments with Prowl, and he left to talk to the humans.

Hexane walked over and just stared at the body of her loved one. She dropped to her knees and hugged his chest. "I'm sorry about what I said back there." she said sounding as if she couldn't cry no matter how hard she tried. Prowl reached out with his arm and pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her audio receptors that Sam and Mikaela couldn't make out. Hexane moved again and from Sam and Mikaela's point of view disappeared entirely from view behind Prowl's larger body. for five minutes, Sam and Mikaela tried to figure out where she went, but over where Optimus was standing he could tell what was going on, and he could only smile a bit.

Then Hexane appeared again and stood up. The last thing she said before disappearing was "I promise" and she transformed and screeched away. Now Mikaela and Sam could see their friend before he passed away. Mikaela ran around Prowl and up to his nose and hugged it, Sobbing uncontrollably. Sam couldn't but help but shed a few tears before he was playfully scolded by Prowl. "Hey!. Your going to be Mikaela's mate. Save some tears for her. And Mikaela. Don't worry about me. I've served for a long time, under Decepticon colors and Autobot, and there is one thing I've learned. Never fear death." Prowl said with a small grin on his crushed face. This only made Mikaela feel even worse. She had become great friends with this Cybertronian and she never had the chance to pay him back for every time he saved her life.

While both humans were in thought they didn't notice that Prowl took his last breath and the red glow in his eyes fade away, forever. "Hey Prowl...I wish I could pay you back somehow. Prowl. Prowl?!" she shouted as soon as she realized he wasn't responding. Mikaela tried pounding on the deceased Cybertronian's nose, but soon she realized he was dead. She couldn't help but hug Sam as hard as she could and cry into his chest. All Sam could do was try and calm Mikaela down.

"So what are we going to do with Prowl's body? We can't preform a Cybertronian burial ritual here."

"We should give it to the humans here at Sector 7."

"What's that big guy?"

"Sir, despite how we would like to mourn this friend of ours, we would be much happier if you were to take it."

"What would we do with a dead alien body?"

"Perhaps study it's workings and make discoveries for the future of mankind?"

"Alright. If you don't mind of course."

" I insist, Mr. Simmons." Optimus said as he turned to gather Sam and Mikaela. The other Autobots were stunned that Optimus would do that, but there must have been a good reason, so they didn't question. He easily walked over to Sam and Mikaela and bent down to eye level. "We are leaving. It's time for us to go home now. Prowl will stay here, and hopefully his body will help with human development." Optimus said as he stood to his full height again and walked out. Mikaela was baffled by this and tore after him. " You mean let him be a science experiment!?"

"Believe me. Prowl would rather help the humans after death." Optimus said as he transformed into the blue semi with red flames. The doors opened for the two humans, who climbed in. The other Autobots followed suit and followed optimus back on the long journey to Sam's home, where Mrs. Witwicky and Mr. Witwicky waited. Simmons looked over the dead robot and immediately ordered to have it moved and tested.

A year and a half later, life was going well for Sam and Mikaela Witwicky. The Autobots lived in Tranquility with the residents knowing full well they were amongst alien life hanks to the Secretary of Defense. Mikaela was 5 months pregnant and the couple were quite content with themselves. Then one day they got a visit from someone they never expected to see again, Hexane, but she wasn't alone. When she arrived one summer morning she addressed the Autobots specifically, but Sam and Mikaela couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"What is it that brings you here, Hexane?"

"I promised Prowl that our child would be raised by Autobots."

"Child?"

"Yes. Our son Ravenge. Please take care of him."

"You could always stay with us Hexane. Ravenge needs his mother."

"No, Optimus. I will always be a Decepticon." Hexane said and with that she placed a small black and purple Cybertronian on the ground who had Hexane's physical characteristics, but had a long tail and stood on four legs. Each foot contained three sharp claws. Mikaela and Sam looked at each other and became excited at the very thought of a youngling running around. Hexane mothered her son one last time before she nudged him to his new family and took off. Optimus looked down at his tiny little grandson and then looked over at where the humans were hiding. "You can come out now" he said with almost a chuckle in his voice.

Sam and Mikaela raced over as fast as they could and met the new member of the family. "Aww! He is so cute! He looks just like his mother!" Mikaela squealed as she hugged Ravenge, who was only about the size of a horse. Ravenge wagged his tail and then looked around at his new family. He walked by each of them, observing them from every aspect he could. As he got to ironhide he suddenly decided to lift his leg and lubricate on the old giant's foot. Ironhide groaned. "Yeah and he acts just like his father too." ironhide complained as he shook of the liquid. Everyone made sure to laugh at Ironhide's misfortune as the little robot made his way back over to Sam and Mikaela. Soon the faces he just learned were being put with names as everyone introduced themselves.

"Sam...Mikaela...where...is...daddy??" the hesitant words of the small robot said as he looked at the two humans with his bright blue eyes. Both humans looked up Optimus, but before he could answer, the phone from the house rang. Sam immediately ran inside to see if he could catch it and there was a long pause before he came back out. He seemed a bit weirded out as well as excited when he told them who it was. "That was agent Simmons. He said that the scientists who were studying Prowl found a recorded message for us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end..I know it's a cliffhanger but there's a good reason..I'm working on the recorded message cause it's almost like a "live action" thing...I will however make a new story and I will be sure to tell you where to find the "live action" message

Until then bye!!!


End file.
